STARISH Panel
by ScarletRebel
Summary: Have you ever wanted a chance to ask your favorite member from Starish a question? Well you get this chance to ask them, and you never know if someone from the academy might drop in or a certain "band". So if you want to ask your favorite character from the show this is the place to do it. I only have one question for you..."Are you ready?".
1. a crazy intro

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Uta No Prince Sama Or It's Characters**

•

•

•

**Purplestar56: Hey guy's I got inspired to do this by a certain fanficion writer and I thought it would be so much fun doing this.**

**•**

Ren: Hello my fair ladys I'm looking forward to answering your questions *winks*

•

Cecil: *kneels down on one knee* It will be an honor to sever you my princess and to do what you request

•

Masato: *bows deeply* I look forward hearing from you

•

Otoya: Hey guy's I can't wait to hear from you and your questions

•

Natsuki: AWWWW purplestar56 your so cute! *hugs hugs me to death*

•

**Purplestar56: I appreciate the hug Natsuki but please let go...**

**•**

Natsuki: *let's go of me* I'm sorry...it's just you-

•

**Purplestar56: I know I look so much like Elizabeth, anyway just tell them can't wait to hear from ****them.**

**•**

Natsuki: Oh your right *turns towards viewers* I so happy to answer your questions

•

Tokiya: Hello everyone I look forward to answering questions

•

Syo: Yo guy's I'm so pumped to answer your questions *pumps his fist in the air*

•

**Purplestar56: Okay now-**

**•**

*lights goes out*

•

?: HAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAA

•

*everyone in the room sweat drops*

•

**Purplestar56: please don't tell me...**

**•**

*all of a sudden something breaks through the celling*

**•**

Shinning: You didn't forget about me did you now? *laughs*

•

Tokiya: Headmaster how did you find us?

•

Ren: It's Shinning...anything possible...

•

*as everyone in the room watch him dance*

•

?: Hey theirs us too!

•

*everyone looks up at the hole Shinning made in the celling*

•

**Purplestar56: Ehhhhh? Ringo? and... *squints to see who else is their* Hyuga? What are you guys doing here?**

**•**

Hyuga: Who do you think? *stares at Ringo*

•

Ringo: Awwww come on Hyuga I always want to do one of these, plus it will be so much fun

•

Hyuga: Alright just stop whining

•

*Hyuga and Ringo jump through the hole Shinning made*

•

**Purplestar56: You know this is more Q\ A for starish but I would-**

**•**

*all of the sudden someone busted through the door*

•

?: Hey don't forget about us

•

Syo: please don't tell me who I think it is...

•

Reiji: That rude to say to your Seniors *whines a little*

•

Ranmaru: *hits Reiji on the head* Shut up

•

Masato: How did you find us?

•

Ranmaru: We followed Shinning and he told us to come here and to answer questions

•

Camus: Honestly this place is not fit for a count...

•

*a vine appears on my forehead*

•

Ai: *looks around the room* according to my calculations this room is-

•

**Purplestar56: *puts hand over Ai mouth* Not. Another. Word. *slowly let's go* anyway look-**

**•**

?: You didn't think that we wouldn't show up

•

*everyone looks behind Quartet night*

•

Nagi: I thought this place would look a lot better

•

Eiichi: Well it's worth to answer questions from our beautiful angel's, right Kira?

•

Kira:* nods in agreement*

•

Syo: Oi who said you guys should be here?

•

Eiichi: What we can't answer questions from our fans like you?

•

Ranmaru: Shut up all of you before I do something harsh

•

Nagi: Is that a fact now?

•

Ranmaru: Want to make something of it *takes a step forward*

•

Reiji: *puts his hand on Ranmaru's shoulder* Ran-Ran that's enthough

•

Syo: Oi your problem is with us not them so back of

•

Eiichi: I would like to see you try

•

*everyone in starish takes a step forward*

•

**Purplestar56: *whistles loudly* ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT...!**

**•**

Nagi: I don't think so

•

**Purplestar56: Starish would you mine helping escorting everyone out *while vine popes out of my head***

•

Ren: *a smirk appeared on face* Anything for you my lady

•

*Starish and purplestar56 mange to push everyone out of the room*

•

**Purplestar56: Whew *locks door then slides down it then looks at celling* that going to a pain to fix**

**•**

Masato: Don't worry I will have someone stop by in the morning to fix it

•

**Purplestar56: Thanks...*looks back at the viewers* sorry I'm forgot that you guys were there. Anyway if you want to ask a question from Quartet Night or even from Heavens I would be more be happy to let them make appearance. Also I will do a story tomorrow night depending if I get some questions from you guy's, I will also try to do this two times a week. Okay before I go there's one question that the guy's want to ask you...and I think you know what it is *takes a step back to let starish have the spotlight*.**

**•**

•

•

*each of them extending out their hands*

•

•

•

STARISH: _Are you ready?_


	2. First questions!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Uta No Prince Sama Or It's Characters**

**Oh P.S all of the guys including me are all on black high stools, I don't know but I thought it would be cool I guess?**

* * *

•

•

•

**Purplestar56: Hey guys it's good to see you...! I'm glad you guys ask some questions, anyways let's just get started shall we? Okay let's start with ****our first question**

•

**This is from The lovey ore-sama45:**

_Oh wow, this looks awesome. I can't wait for you to get questions!_

_My question for the lil redhead cutie Otoya: What's are your mornings like? Do you have a special routine or anything? XD_

_•_

*everybody turns to Otoya*

•

Otoya: *blushes a little when you called him cutie* Um...let's see...

•

Tokiya: I'm actually the one who wakes him up every morning so he won't be late *looks annoyed*

•

Otoya: That's so mean Tokiya...! There's days where I get up by my self...!

•

Tokiya:*says under his breath* There's hardly any

•

Otoya: *hears what Tokiya said but just ignore it* To answer you question I really don't have a routine. I usually brush my teeth, take a shower, get dress, eat breakfast with everyone, and I see if I have any interviews to go to or to guest star on a show. But...*his eyes soften* when I see if I have a little time, I go by the lake and play on my guitar until it's time for me to go...I hope that answers your question

•

**Purplestar56: I would like to her you play sometime Otoya, and I also think your a cuite...! *smiles***

•

Otoya: *turns red* I-Is that so...now

•

**Purplestar56: *sweat drops when I see the next question***

•

Natsuki: Purplestar-chan are you okay?

•

**Purplestar56: *jumped a little* Y-Yea I'm fine...! Excuse me I need to make a phone call *walks out of the room then comes back a minute later* Sorry I'm back *looks at question again*. Okay this is a two part question and the first question is for me, so I'll read the first question then second one**

•

**This is from Bubbles6252:**

_Oh, this is interesting. Were you inspired to make this from, Uta no Prince Sama Panel by bloodymarshmallow6252? Because this sounds somewhat similar to it._

_•_

**Purplestar56: I didn't get inspired by her I actually got inspired to do this from zerofan1256 she does this similar one. She has a story called Talk to Zero Kiryu and it works the same way this works. You get to ask question to Zero and he answers them and I happened to ask him before...! Anyways I hope you look into it if your Zero fan like me. I also want to say that I actually did look at Uta no Prince Sama Panel by bloodymarshmallow6252. Hers was more like a question and dares thing, which my is Q\A and she hasn't updated in a while (no a offense)**

•

*knock* *knock* *knock*

•

**Purplestar56: *freezes knowing who's here***

•

Syo: Who's that?

•

Ren: I'll get it *gets up and starts walking towards the door*

•

**Purplestar56: *runs in front of Ren* I-I got it don't worry! *starts running towards the door***

•

Otoya: Purplestar do you know who's here?

•

**Purplestar56: *freezes and turns white* um... *sighs* sorry guys *opens the door**

•

*HEAVENS comes in*

•

Masato: What are they doing here?

•

**Purplestar56: Well you see that's the second part of the question, Bubbles6252 has a question for HEAVENS so I called them here. I'll be right back *leaves to get more stools***

•

**Purplestar56: I'm back *I could see the attention in the air* this is going to be fun...**

•

**Purplestar56: *places my stool between Starish and HEAVENS while feeling lighting bolts go between me* S-Shall we continue? A-Anyways here's the second part of the question...**

•

**This is the second part of the question from Bubbles6252:**

_Well anyways, I'll ask a question for all of Heavens._

_Do you guys get along with each other well? Considering your age differences; especially between Nagi and Eiichi_

•

Eiichi: We get along fine but Nagi can get annoying when his hunry and he can never shut up when he's talking about him self...

•

Nagi: At least I talk about something interesting, you always talk how you going to try to beat Starish or how you brag how good you are at singing but we all know that I'm the best singer in HEAVENS

•

Eiichi: Why won't you take a nap little boy and come back to when your a man then will see who's the best singer which is still going to be me

•

Nagi: What did you say to me four eyes!?

•

Eiichi: What did you call me?

•

Nagi: You heard me...**.FOUR EYES!**

•

Starish and purplestar56: They don't get along do they...*as we watch Eiichi and Nagi yelling back and forth from each other*

•

Kira: *nods*

•

**Purplestar56: *rubs my head* Kira can you please get these two out of here**

•

Kira: *nods and guides Eiichi and Nagi to the door* Thank you *bows and closes the door*

•

**Purplestar56: Thank god they left they were starting to give me a headache, anyway to our last question. Okay I want to say this to AnimeGirl4891 even though your review didn't come up on the reviews it came up on my email so don't worry I got it, also you can PM me if you want if you want to ask me**

•

**This is from AnimeGirl4891:**

_*asks nervously* Uh, Ren? Could I please have a rose, a pick-up line and a kiss on the mouth?_

•

Ren: Well of course my lady *looks for a rose*

•

**Purplestar56: Here *grabs a red rose behind her***

•

*everyone looks at her in shock*

•

**Purplestar56: What? I only bring them in case if he ever runs out and it's a good thing I did**

•

Ren: *walks towards AnimeGirl4891 grabs her waist and lifts her chin up to look at him* The beauty of this rose compares nothing to the beauty right in front of me, and such a beauty as this deserves a kiss *he said while dragging the rose along of the side of her face then places the the rose in her hair*. My lady may I? *He said in a soft husky tone then slowly leans in and kisses AnimeGirl4891soft then little more passionately then slowly parts*. If my lady would ever ask this question again I would gladly do it *he then does a quickly soft peck on her lips again and walks away, he looks back at AnimeGirl4891* I hope I get to answer a question from you soon *winks*

•

Otoya: *blushing red*

•

Natsuki: *smiling in amazement*

•

Syo: *does a big over reacting sigh*

•

Tokiya: *closes his eyes while shaking his head slowly back and forth*

•

Masato: *looks disguised*

•

Cecil: *looks confuse why everyone was reacting that way*

•

Purplestar56: That's a new one *blushing a little*

•

Ren: Why do you want me to do to you because I would gladly accept and I wouldn't mind if you ask me to do more *tilts my head with his hand and smirks*

•

Masato: *grab Ren's wrist* I think that's a enough of womanising for one day don't you think Jinguji?

•

Ren: *gets out of Masato grib* Alright...alright masa whatever you say *looks back down at me and winks*

•

**Purplestar56: *red as a tomato* W-Well it's seems that we are out of questions, also I forgot to tell you I'm actully going to be co-staring with zerofan1256 when she dose her next chapter on Talk to Zero Kiryu so look out for that. Also *blush a little* and I would appreciate if guys wouldn't look at that the previous chapter**

•

Cecil: Why don't you want them to look at the previous chapter?

•

**Purplestar56: *gets nervous* I-I-t's nothing that you guys need to worry about anyways I need to go *looks at Otoya* Otoya why don't you sigh us out?**

•

Otoya: Oh...okay

•

Otoya: Bye see you guys next time...!


	3. A late Valentine special

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Uta No Prince Sama Or It's Characters**

* * *

**Purplestar56: Happy Late Valentine's Day everyone...! I hope you had great Valentine's Day with someone you is special to you, unfortunately I don't have a special guy to spend with Valentine's Day with but being with my family and watching anime is good enough.**

•

Ren: Well I'm gald that you feel that way, and don't worry I would love you to be my sweetheart *winks then takes my hand*

•

Masato: *pushses Ren aside* Don't get to cocky...Jinguji *looks down at me* Are you okay? *he said with a soft smile and with gentle eye's* I think you would like it better if I was was you Valentine

•

**Purplestar56: ( as if I couldn't handle Ren but now...this) *blushes* Um...I...ah**

•

Syo: Shouldn't we get started *looks annoyed*

•

Natsuki: Awww Syo-chan you look so cute when your jealous *hugs Syo*

•

Syo: GET THE HELL OFF ME *gets out of Natsuki grip* AND I'M NOT JEALOUS...!

•

Natsuki: That to bad *turns towards me* I would love it if your my Valentine * does a big smile* Syo-chan wouldn't like purplestar-chan to your Valentine?

•

Syo: I-I-I...w-w-well...I *looks down at me and blushes a deep shade of red* I...wouldn't mind if was you...

•

**Purplestar56: *blushes a little harder* T-Thanks...*all sudden Cecil comes behind me and hugs me***

•

Cecil: I would make a Valentine's Day that you would never forget my princess *kisses behind my ear*

•

**Purplestar56: *to shock to even speak* Ah...ah...**

•

Syo: Oi...! *blushes Cecil off me* GET AWAY FROM HER

•

*as Cecil and Syo argue I got push into Otoya arms*

•

Otoya: Are you okay? *he looks down at me and blushes*

•

**Purplestar56: *starts to come back to my senses* I think so *as I hold my head***

•

Masato: Ittoki are you okay?

•

Otoya: Y-Y-Yea I'm fine *as he waves his hands frantically in the air*

•

Ren: *walks up to Otoya* Don't tell me you were think about different ways to spend Valentine's Day with purplestar? *he's says with a smirk on his face*

•

Otoya: *blushes while looking down* Well yea I was...*blushes when he makes eye contact with me* s-sorry I just thought it would be fun spending Valentine's Day with you...

•

**Purplestar56: I-It's okay *looks down in embarrassed***

•

Tokiya: Can we please get on with the questions? *looks annoyed by all this*

•

Ren: Isn't that mean Ichi? Don't you want to spend Valentines Day with purplestar?

•

Tokiya: *turns his head to hide his embarrassment* It's not like I would love to spend Valentine's Day with her...*turns to everyone* look can we please talk about this later and get to the questions?!

•

**Purplestar56: Tokiya right *turns to viewers* sorry about that let's get on the questions**

•

**This is from rockprincess77:**

_The stool thing is kind of cool. Ok, hmm questions. I'm going to ask a question for Ai, what's your favorite food?_

_For Syo and Natsuki, would you consider yourselves best friends?_

_Oh and for all of STARISH, do any of you sing in the shower?_

•

**Purplestar56: Awww thank you about the stool thing**

•

Cecil: What stool thing?

•

**Purplestar56: Don't worry about it, anyway *turn to Ai* Ai you get to answer the question first**

•

*everyone turns to Ai*

•

Syo: How long have you been here...!? *sweat drops*

•

**Purplestar56: Actually he's been here the whole time**

•

Ai: You where to occupied saying who wanted to spend Valentine's Day with purplestar56 as for question from rockprincess77: what's you favorite food?. Since I'm an Android I really have no interest in eating food but the only food I'm interest is butterbur sprout

•

**Purplestar56: Really?**

•

Ai: *nods*

•

**Purplestar56: *looks through question* Okay it looks like there's no more questions for you Ai so you can leave if you want**

•

Ai: *nods and walks out the door*

•

**Purplestar56: Okay now it's Syo and Natsuki turn to answer part of rockprincess77 question**

•

Syo: There are times where I want to kill the guy * vines appear on his forehead but a moment later they disappear* but...he has been with me since I was a kid so yea I do consider him my best friend...

•

Natsuki: Syo-chan I always consider you as my best friend *he said with a warm smile* that's why I'm never going to let you go *hugs Syo to death*

•

Syo: WOULD YOU QUIET HUGGING ME...!

•

**Purplestar56: Now for the last part of the question from rockprincess77 for all of Starish: do any of you sing in the shower? This question I'm curious about...so will go down the road. Masato do you sing in the shower?**

•

Masato: *feels a little in embarrassed to answer this question* I-I do not...

•

**Purplestar56: I kinda of figure that you wouldn't...what about you Ren?**

•

Ren: Once in a while I'll hum a song that my mother used to sing

•

**Purplestar56: That's sweet, what about you Syo?**

•

Syo: Nah not really but *vines appears on his forehead* somebody does..! *turns to Natsuki* everytime his gets in the shower I have to heard the Piyo-chan theme song over and over again...!

•

Natsuki: I can't help it I just love Piyo-chan so much...! *he was about to open his mouth to sing until Syo slaped his hand on it*

•

Syo: I DON'T EVEN START...!

•

**Purplestar56: Somehow I'm not surprise by that *sweat drops* anyways *looks at Tokiya and Otoya* how about you two?**

•

Tokiya: *shakes his head* No

•

Otoya:*scratches the back of his head* Yeah I do...

•

**Purplestar56: Really? I knew Tokiya answer but I'm surprise that you do**

•

Otoya: Most of the time it's just humming

•

**Purplestar56: I see...well *turns to Cecil* Cecil do you sing in the shower?**

•

Cecil: I do actually

•

**Purplestar56: Really? I thought you would just hum...wait a minute aren't you afraid of water**?

•

Cecil: I am but taking a shower is different

•

**Purplestar56: ( I don't understand how that works but I will just let it go) So mostly half of Starish sings or really hums in the shower interesting...okay then on to the next question**

•

**This is from The lovely ore-sama45:**

_Omg I really love this story already! And I hope it's not a bother that I'm asking a question again. *sweat drop*_

_Anyways, my question for all of STARISH: Do you think you could ever rap?_

•

**Purplestar56: Don't sweat it you can ask as many questions as you like and thanks for liking this story, anyway would you guys ever rap?**

•

Tokiya: Well in most of our songs some of us rap, I myself might consider to do rap on the sideline

•

**Purplestar56: That might be interesting to hear *looks at Otoya* what about you Otoya?**

**•**

Otoya: I would probably not...mostly because I don't think I'm cut out for rapping and I like singing more...

•

**Purplestar56: Hmm...okay * looks at Cecil, Syo, and Natsuki* how abou**t** you three?**

•

Cecil: I would take interest in it but I not quite sure if I would do it or not..

•

Natsuki: I love to sing more instead of rap

•

Syo: I would do rap it seems cool to get into

•

**Purplestar56: I surprise that Cecil might do rapping, I can kinda of see but I can't either *shrugs shoulders* anyway Masato and Ren would you do rap?**

•

Masato: If it's not what I think it is cut out to be I might do it

•

Ren: I like doing it...so its mostly yes

•

**Purplestar56: *nods head* Wow I'm surprise by Masato response**

•

Masato: You are?

•

**Purplestar56: Well I really don't see you rapping, I see you singing than rapping**

•

Masato: I see...* looks deep in thought*

•

**Purplestar56: Don't over think it, it's just my opinion ( maybe I over did it there) well anyway on to our next question**

•

**This is from AnimeGirl4891:**

_Thank you for letting me know that my review came on your E-Mail. Ok my next question Natsuki. Natsuki. When did you start liking Piyo-Chan?_

•

**Purplestar56: ( this ought to be good...) *sweat drops***

•

Natsuki: AWWW I remember watch Piyo-chan when I was a little boy~, they used to have a show called The Adventures Of Piyo-chan and I used to watch it every morning with Syo-chan~

•

Syo: More like force too... *Syo mumbles to himself*

•

Natsuki: What did you say Syo-chan?

•

Syo: *twitches* Nothing!

•

**Purplestar56: *sighs* Somehow I'm not surprise, oh your welcome by the way AnimeGirl4891 it's really nothing, next question**

•

**This is from Bubbles6252:**

_Wow! My prediction was right! They don't get along do they? -'_  
_I will also consider on looking into Zero's fanfiction (I'm really into these sort of fanfictions)_  
_Thank you for answering my question by the way, now here's another one, if you don't mind,_

_STARISH, have you considered of making music videos for your songs? If so, what would the main plot of each music video be?_

•

**Purplestar56: Ooooh I like this question...and hopefully some of you will go look into the Zero fanficion and I actually have some info about that but I'll tell you after the story**

•

Ren: We do consider making music videos but we really don't have time for them, mostly because we're so busy putting on concerts for lovely lady's like your self *winks*. But for my personal videos for my self I would love to have it at a night club~

•

Masato: *looks disguised hearing Ren last statement* While you do that for your video, mine would take back In the old age of Japan

•

Ren: *glares at Masato*

•

Masato: *glares back*

•

**Purplestar56: They lasted a lot longer than I thought they would be... *as I watch Ren and Masato start to argue* how do the rest of you guys picture your own music videos?**

•

Otoya: Mine would have to be...at the park beneath a big tree

•

Tokiya: Mine would take place at a night ball

•

Syo: I would kinda be like a spy movie...*syo now daydreaming about it*

•

Natsuki: Mine would have Piyo-chan in and a buch of kids, and of course Syo-chan in a cute costume

•

Syo: LIKE HELL THAT WOULD HAPPENED

•

Cecil: I would have mine in my palace or in a enchanted forest

•

**Purplestar56: I like the enchanted forest**

•

Cecil: Thank you my princess it means so much coming from-

•

Syo: *grab on Cecil shirt before* Don't. Even. Touch. Her

•

**Purplestar56: Thanks Syo I think...okay this is our last question and surprisedly it's for Cecil**

•

**This is from BunniesRcute:**

_Hey everyone!_

_My question is for Cecil, but before I ask, I have to say something. Cecil, I feel that you don't get enough love... I really like your voice and you are my favorite character! And you're really cute._

_Could you elaborate about what it was like growing up? As a prince. Thanks! Oh, and could I get a hug from you? :D_

•

Cecil: It mean so much hearing those kind words from you my princess and knowing that I'm your favorite makes me so happy, and would you mind if I may hug you first then I I'll answer your question. *walks up to her amd embrasse her for a minute then walks back to his stool* Being a prince there's was lot of things done for me, so a lot of time I didn't know how to do a lot of things that were so easy to do lucky my mother help me out a lot for that. For my father, he showed and taught me what the muse really we're and I'm great full for that. Mostly growing up as a prince could be changeling but my mother and father helped me along the way I knew I would just fine

•

**Purplestar56: Wow Cecil that's deep...and really sweet *smiles***

•

Cecil: I'm gald you feel that way

•

**Purplestar56: Well it looks like that all the questions, so I guess were done here, oh by the way I know this was late but Happy Valentine's Day! **

•

STARISH: Happy Valentine's Day~

•

**Purplestar56: Who would your Valentine from Starish?**

•

Ren: That's reminds me *turns to Tokiya* you never did say if you wanted Purplestar to be your Valentine, so do you?

•

Tokiya: I...*looks away with his face a little pink* I thought I already said it...

•

Ren: Nope so you do or you don't witch is it?

•

Tokiya: *looks at me then gets up and stands right in front of me, looks down at me and takes a hold of my shoulders and kisses me lightly* Would you be my Valentine?

•

*everyone goes in shock seeing he did something so bold as that*

•

**Purplestar56: I..I *goes in Shock***

•

Syo: This might take a while *looks at Masato* Hey why don't you sign us out while we try to get her back

•

Masato: *nods turns towards viewer's* I look toward to hearing from you again see you next time

* * *

**Hey guys I wanted to do this sooner but I got to busy sorry about that, anyway what I mentioned earlier about the Talk To Zero Kiryu by zerofan1256 the story is up if you guys are interested. I also wanted to say this to Sweetknife55 I'm sorry that I didn't answer your question not because I didn't want to, because I never watch Live! Love School project so I want to get as mush info as I possibly can get. I would like it if you can PM some info that would a great help, so that pretty much like said before if your a fan of Vampire knight and of Zero I recommended to go read that fanfc okay that it bye~**.


	4. FYI I'M CHRISTIAN!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

•

**This is a announcement** To all my fellow viewer's and reviewer's I wanted to say that from this point on I will not except any yaoi questions. I am a Christian girl and I know there is a question someone asked and it was a yaoi, only this one time I'll answer this question but for other yaoi questions in the future I will not answer. I know there's a lot of yaoi girls out there and I respect that but I'm not yaoi girl so I'm sorry for any yaoi girl who wanted to ask a question. I hope you can respect my decision and do not hate me or this story because of that. That's all I wanted to say and thank you

Purplestar56

•

**P.S.** You guys can call me Akia and I will also be referred that in the story

Aika= love song

* * *

**Aika: Hey guys it's been a while since I last did this, sorry I was busy during over break so I really didn't have time to get to this but I'm here now okay then on to the first question**

•

**This is from MangentaPeace**

_Heyyyy your Q/N has peaked my interest! And I see a lot of potential in in too! Okay, I'm MagentaPeace but you can call me Mag-chan!_

_So, my question is for the lovable Mikaze Ai with an angel's voice (It should be made illegal really)! Um, Ai, you know that I know that you know every single fact about me (maybe) and I know that you don't know what love is...but um...(looks away) do you, uhhh probably wanna spend a day with me outside or something...?_

_Yup, that's the question! :) I hope your fic will be a great hit! /sends lots of good luck to you/_

•

**Aika: Awww thank you also I'm still sorry Mag-chan that I didn't get to your question last time but thanks for all the good luck, anyway Ai should be here any second now...**

•

*knock* *knock* *knock*

•

**Aika: That must be him now *walks to the door***

•

Cecil: That's why there was a extra stool

•

**Aika: *open's door* It's good to see you Ai *smiles***

•

Ai: *nods and starts walking towards his stool, looks at the question* First I would like to say my voice can't be illegal and nethier any other voices, for anything to be illegal you have to either rob a bank, steal, murder, commit a crime, to sell drugs, to rap-

•

**Aika: *covers Ai's mouth with my hand* Ai it's just an expression plus like I said before I'm a Christian so watch what you say alright? * slowly puts down my hand* now would you please answer Mag-can question**

•

Ai: *nods* For your question I would prefer to stay in doors but I wouldn't mine if you were there *says with a little smile*

•

**Aika: I'm surprise you said something like that Ai, I was thinking you would say something a whole lot different**

•

Ai: Why would you be surprise? I would like her to company me and I would also like to run tests on her...

•

**Aika: That's what I was thinking you would say...*sweat drops***

•

Ai: I see that you have no more questions for me so there is no reason to be here any further *stands up and bowes, walks out of the room*

•

**Aika: Well that was interesting I think, anyway moving on to the next question**

•

**This is from BunniesRcute**

_Oh my god. Cecil, you have no idea how much I needed that hug... I've been feeling so alone this year... my parents are forcing a lot of their own religion on me that has a lot of hate for many people, mostly homosexuals. But it's so good to know that I made you feel better! At least I think I did... XD Thanks again for the hug, my prince. :)_

_Ok, another question. Um..._

_Cecil, why are you so afraid of water and fish? I know you grew up in the desert, but there has to be a specific reason, right?_

_•_

Cecil: I'm sorry that my princess is going throught a rough time *sad face* I know the muse will watch over you and so will I and if you need a another hug I will gladly give it to you my princess.

•

Syo: Did you even read the question?

•

Cecil: *looks at the question and turns white* Ah...that's an interesting question...*tries to remain clam* um...well you see I always heard people die from drowning in water and water is where fish live and fish look so unnatural and...and...an...d *stands up* I'M SORRY I CAN'T SAY ANY MORE...! *runs out of the room*

•

**Aika: Oi Cecil wait a minu..te *sighs***

•

Syo: I'll go get him *pulls up his sleeves* hopefully he hasn't run to far *looks annoyed and runs out of the room*

•

**Aika: (even talking about fish and water he gets scared?) *sighs* Well hopefully Syo catches Cecil soon cause we a lot more questions to go through. I also wanted to say this to BunniesRcute if you ever want to talk to me I would gladly lend a ear and that also goes for everyone if you ever wanted talk or want to say just hello I gladly to talk you guys *smile*. And whatever your going through BunniesRcute I hope it gets better and just know God watching over you and I know he's going to help you get through this. Now let's get back to the questions...!**

•

**This is from rockprincess77**

_loved the chapter and thanks for answering my questions! Hmm, as for other questions I don't have any right now but if I do before the next chapter I'll PM you._

_•_

**Aika: Aww to bad you don't have a question but I can't wait to hear from you next time though *smiles***

•

*Syo and Cecil walks back in the room*

•

Otoya: You guys are back

•

Cecil: I'm sorry the way I behave *bowes deeply*

•

**Aika: It's okay don't worry about it let's just get on with panel shall we? *looks at the question* Ahhh this is from my best friend...! The one who does Talk To Zero Kiryu fanficion story...!**

•

**This is from zerofan1256**

_"Whoo! My kohai did wonderful..! Anyways, I do have a question for all the guys, when do you guys have.. Ya know.. "alone time" to yourself..? How often and what do you use..?" She laughed and waved, "I love this, can't wait to join in, Akai-chan.."_

_•_

Ren: What does she mean by "alone time" ?

•

Masato: I'm also coufuse on why she said "How often do we do it and what do we use"

•

**Aika: Hand on I'll text her *grabs iPod and starts texting zerofan1256* hey Tokiya can you pass me my drink?**

•

Tokiya: Sure *hands me my drink*

•

**Aika: Thank you *see that I got a text* oh she responded *takes a sip of my drink while reading the text* *spits out drink***

•

Syo: Oi are you okay...!?

•

**Aika: *coughs* I...ah**

•

Otoya: What did she say? *grabs my iPod from my hands* * redness builds up on Otoya's face*

•

Tokiya: What a matter Otoya?

•

*everyone looks at the text that zerofan1256 send me, everyone faces turns a deep shade of red expect Ren who just had a tinit of red going across he's face*

•

**Aika: For people who want to know what she text here**

•

There's a part where she used two emojis and they won't let me show it so I'll tell you, it's on the left side where the hand is making a peace sign and the second one with multiple rain drops

•

**On my iPod and I mean this word for word**

**Me: **_Hey I just got to your question on the Starish Panel review and what exactly did you mean "alone time"_

**•**

**Zerofan1256: **_I meant to say happy time you know when they (this is where the emojis come in)_

**•**

**Me: **_Can you give me another hint because I don't know what this (use the same emojis)_

**•**

**Zerofan1256: **_Mastrubation *Says in the most kawaii voice ever*_

**•**

**Me: **(_does emoji with a surprise face)_

**•**

**Aika: I'm going to stop here because I really don't want to go on the the rest of the conversion, if your going to go look up what that word means you better look it up om yahoo trust me on that. Also I'm going to say it again I'M CHRISTIAN...! Seeing that she did ask the question *looks at starish* well...do you?**

**•**

Syo: YOU ACTUALLY THINK WE DO THAT...!?

•

**Aika: Of course not...! It's just that you guys have to answer the question so I have to ask...!**

•

Masato: Can we please move on from this and to get to the next question?

•

**Aika:** **Yes**

•

**This is from AnimeGirl4891**

_Ok. First let me say, Ren I love your songs Believe Heart and Orange Rhapsody. Every time I hear them, I feel like you're singing to me. Also would you please go on a date with me?_

•

*I sigh while everyone did a face palm except Natsuki who just smile with out a care in the world*

_**•**_

Ren: I'm so glad that my lady is in love with my songs, you don't know how mush that makes my heart race. I would love to go on a date with outside this screen *looks at her with sad face* but sure enough I well meet you in your dreams and it will be a dream that you won't forget *smirks then winks*

•

**Aika: *crosses my arms* So basically your tell her that you can't?**

•

Ren: I never thought that you would be corrupted by Masato *looks at me with a disappointed face*

•

Masato and Aika: What...?

•

Syo: This is getting us nowhere *looks irritated while he watches Ren, Masato, and me argue* Tokiya can please try to calm things down!?

•

Tokiya: I understand, Otoya please come and help me

•

Otoya: Okay * looks at the others* can you guys take over of the questions?

•

Natsuki: Okaaaayyy~

•

Cecil: Yes

•

Syo: Got it, I'll read the next question

•

**This is from sweetknife55**

_Heh, sorry about my question earlier... I have a different one. This is for everyone, if you married Haruka, would you want kids?_

•

*everyone stop arguing*

•

**Aika: Did she really say that? *looks at the the question* this is going to be good *rubs my hands together***

•

Natsuki: I course I would have kids with Haru-chan...! And we would have twins, one would be a cute girl just like Haru-chan and other would be a boy and he would look just like me~

•

*everyone looks surprise on how much thought he put into that*

•

Cecil: Well of course I will have a child with Haruka, and it will be a boy, and he would act just me but has Haruka's passion for music

•

Natsuki: Wouldn't you like a kid with Haru-chan Syo-chan?

•

Syo: *gets flustered* W-Well I...*turns and mumbles something*

•

**Aika: I'm sorry I didn't hear you what did you say?**

•

Syo: I WOULD OKAY...!

•

**Aika: What would you have a boy or girl?**

•

Syo: A boy *he said quietly*

•

**Aika: *looks at the rest of starish* What about the rest of you?**

•

Ren: Of course the little lamb and me will have a kid, and it will be a lovey lady like her~

•

Masato: If I were to marrie Nanami I would to like to have a child, and it would be a boy

•

Ren: Let me guess you don't want your son to go through what you went through with you and your father?

•

Masato: *glares at Ren*

•

Ren: Your to predictable Masa~

•

Masato: I'm surprise that you even want a child with Nanami knowing you, would leave everything for Nanami to do where your off somewhere else

•

Ren: *gives Masato a cold glare*

•

**Aika:*sighs* Are they going to fight in every story I write? Well whatever okay Otoya and Tokiya do you want to have a kid with Haruka?**

•

Otoya:*blushes* Um...yeah I would *smiles*, I would like to have a little girl

•

**Aika: You seem passion about that Otoya**

•

Otoya: *gets flustered* W-W-What makes you say that?

•

**Aika: The way you look while you answering the question, you seem like you put a lot of thought into it...**

•

Otoya: *blushes a deep shade of red*

•

**Aika: Tokiya?**

•

Tokiya: W-What? *gets out his deep thought*

•

**Aika: Are you going to answer the question?**

•

Tokiya: ...

•

**Aika: Come on everyone else answered**

•

Tokiya: Alright *sighs* I would like to have a child with Nanami-san, I would like to have a boy then maybe a few years after I would like to have a girl...

•

**Aika: Wow a lot of you put some thought into this question *shrug shoulders* okay then on to the last question *looks at question* oh...boy**

•

**This question is from KonaMikuisOtAnime**

_AAAAWWWWWW A PURE HAREM XDXDXD I got a question for everyone &amp; one for Syo To everyone : Being the yaoi lover I am who do you think is more cuter Nagi or Syo ? For Syo have you ever sang with Len? XDXDXDXDXDXD Whats wrong with me_

•

Syo: *eyebrows twitching* *vines poping out of his forehead*

•

Aika: Um...Syo

•

Syo: I HATE IT WHEN I GET CALLED CUTE...! AND WHY IN HELL I AM BEING COMPARED WITH THAT LITTLE BRAT...!

•

Nagi: What did you call me?

•

**Aika: How did you get here? *vine pops out of my forehead***

•

Nagi: I saw a few days ago on the reviews that someone ask who cuter and I saw my name next to it so I had to come *says with a confident smile*

•

**Aika: Well guys who do you think is cuter Nagi or Syo?**

•

Everyone except Syo: Syo

•

Nagi: WHAT!? How come you pick him over me? I'm way cuter than him see *does a cute pose*

•

Syo: I can't believe we're still on this question, you lost okay get over it

•

Nagi: I want a recount *does a pout face*

•

**Aika: Look go easy on him, Nagi I'm sorry to say but you did lost**

•

Nagi: Hmph and it's so obvious that your not even cute *he says with a confident smile*

•

**Aika: *narrows my head, walks towards Nagi***

•

Nagi: What are you going to cr-*gets hanged by his caller* Gah... Wait a minute your choking me...!

•

**Aika: That's the idea *drags Nagi to the door***

•

Nagi: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME..!

•

**Aika: I jut did * opens the door and throws Nagi out the door, and then slams it***

•

Cecil: I'm surprise you did that

•

**Aika: Well yeah there's a lot of things that you guys don't know about me, let's answer the last part of the question already. So Syo would you ever sang with Len?**

•

Syo: Who's Len? Did she meant Ren?

•

**Aika: No she meant Len, Len is a VOCALOID**

•

Otoya: VOLCALOID? what's that?

•

**Aika: It's a computer program that sings and dance's**

•

*everyone raises an eyebrow*

•

**Aika: I know it sound weird the first time I heard it to, this what Len looks like * show a picture of Len to Syo***

•

Natsuki: Wow he looks like Syo-chan...!

•

Syo: Are you freaking kidding me...!?

•

Otoya: He really does look like him

•

Syo: SHUT UP...!

•

**Aika: So Syo would you ever sing with Len?**

•

Syo: Hell no he looks to much like me it would be weird

•

**Aika: Good to know then, well it seems that all the question we have so-**

•

*someone busted through the door*

•

Nagi: Like I said before I want a recount...!

•

Syo: You lost okay so get over it before I'm the one who's going to throw you out the door...!

•

Nagi: This time it's different

•

*Eiichi and Kira walk into the room*

•

**Aika: You gotta be kidding me...would guys get out**

•

Nagi: Not until I get a recount

•

Eiichi: Give him his recount so that we don't have to hear him whine any more

•

Kira: *nods*

•

**Aika: For the love of...alright will do a recount, starish who do you think is cuter Syo or Nagi?**

•

Starish: Syo

•

**Aika: There you have it now get out**

•

Nagi: That's no fare...!

•

Eiichi: Just say him so we don't have him whine all the way back

•

**Aika: That's there decision so deal with it**

•

Eiichi: Awww come on there's got to be some way that I can change your mind *lifts me chin*

•

Starish and me: *glare at Eiichi*

•

**Aika: *grabs Eiichi's wrist* I highly doubt that now get out *gives a cold glare***

•

Eiichi: Your different I like that fine I'll let you guys have this one but the next time I won't be nice, come on Kira and Nagi

•

Nagi: But it's still-

•

Eiichi: kira

•

Kira: *nods then lifts Nagi on his shoulders*

•

Nagi: LET GO OF ME KIRA...! *looks at everyone* I'LL BE BACK...!

•

**Aika: And we will be waiting**

•

Tokiya: Nicely said

•

**Aika: Thanks *bluhes a little* okay that's all the questions**

•

Syo: Good because my butt hurts from-*syo tries to move but can't*

•

**Aika: Syo what's wrong?**

•

Syo: I'M SUCK TO MY STOOL...!

•

Otoya: Ehhh really? *Otoya and Tokiya tried to get up but can't*

•

Tokiya: Where stuck too

•

**Aika: Are you all stuck?**

•

*everyone tries to get up but can't except Ren who can get off easy*

•

Otoya: Huh how come Ren not stuck?

•

Masato: Jinguji did you do this?

•

Ren: *gives a smirk*

•

Syo: Oi Ren this isn't funny, now help us get out of here..!

•

Ren: I'm afraid I can't do that *wraps his arms around me* because I want to be with Aika

•

**Aika: Oi Ren wait a minute...Ahhhh **

•

*Ren picks me up and puts me over his shoulder*

•

Cecil: Put her down

•

Ren: No *starts walking towards the door*

•

*everyone struggles to get off their chairs*

•

**Aika: Come on Ren put me down...!**

•

Ren: No since you picked a fight with me I have to punish you

•

**Aika: * blushes* Come on Ren cut it out...! We didn't get to say goodbye to the viewer's ...!**

•

Ren: Your right *turns to viewer's* see you lovely ladies next time~ *winks hen continues to walk off with me to my bedroom*

* * *

**Okay that's it you guys I hope you liked the ending..! Anyway I look forward to hear from you guys again and I still want you guys to look into the Talk to Zero Kiryu story. Also shout out to BunniesRcute, she made a story on Ao3 which is called Uta PRI advice. If you want to get more details go to her. Oh one more thing I was thinking about changing my screen name to RoyalRebel or to ScarletRose101, I want to hear your thoughts on that. That's it see you guys next time.**


	5. Untold secrets and feelings revealed

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Aika: Hey guys welcome back to another chapter on Starish Panel...! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner I just get really busy this week and I got sick, so that didn't really help *sweat drops*. Well let's just forget about that and move on okay? Let's get on with first question...!**

•

**This question is from MagentaPeace**

_Awww thank you for answering my question in your panel. And it's okay, I support you! I'm a Catholic and I'm not a yaoi fan either- but I still respect them so ya..._

_Anyways, back to your panel (it's amazing) and I should have realised that Ai would have said that...Sorry Ai, I didn't literally mean your voice is illegal, it was an expression to tell how beautiful your voice is and I listen to Winter Blossom every once a week (it's such a beautiful song that I cried the first time I heard it and I still do XD) ANYWAYS, my question would be for Ai (sorry again for disturbing your work but I'm a huge fan of you) and Masato._  
_Ai, since you said you don't mind my company (and use me as a test subject), can we go to the theme park together pleaseeee? You can get me chocolates too! And Masa, how do know how to cook and when did you learn?- btw, I mistook Masa as a housewife when I saw him wearing an apron XD_

•

Ai: Right now don't indicate any starish member here

•

**Aika: *scratches head* The guys should be here soon but I guess there running late... And wow I can't believe that your a Catholic too...! And thanks for supporting me and my decision and I'm gald you feel the same way about yaoi. Anyway *turns to Ai* Ai since your here why don't you answer the first part of the question.**

•

Ai: My voice is makes MagentaPeace cry?

•

**Aika: Well to her she thinks your voice is beautiful and makes takes her cry, especially when you sing winter blossom**

•

Ai: I see...*tint of blush appears on his face as he look deep in thought*

•

**Aika: Ai? *waves my hand I'm front of Ai's face***

•

Ai: I'm sorry for that moment of silence I was thinking of different thoughts that never occurred to me before, but right now I'm acquired to answer MagentaPeace question: can we go to the amusement park? Depending on the weather, temperature, and whether or not I'm free from the business of an idol I would say yes. Reasons because I would like to know more things you like about me and what else makes MagentaPeace cry, also to see if any young girls feel the same. You also said that I can get you chocolate, if I would what chocolate do you prefer?

•

**Aika: Um...Ai I'm not sure if you get to ask a question**

•

Ai: Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you writing this story, and if that's right then you are the one who ask the question

•

**Aika: Ahhhh...you got me there, Mag-chan you don't have to answer if you don't want to but if you do write it in your next question okay? *smiles and winks*. Now then I guess we have to wait until the guys show up, well I have to wait you can leave Ai if you want**

•

Ai: I would but I have been doing some research and I have read the it's not very gentlemen like to leave a young girl or women alone

•

**Aika: Okay then *yawn***

•

*an hour later*

•

Syo: Geez that's the last time we listen to you Otoya...!

•

Otoya: I'm sorry I thought we made the right turn

•

Tokiya: Well because of that turn we're very late

•

*starish notice Ai when they walk in the room*

•

Natsuki: Ai senpai what are you doing here?

•

Ai: I had a question to answer

•

Ren: Recently Ai has been getting a lot of questions, don't tell me you trying to top me?

•

Masato: Jinguji right now that's not the problem *turns to Ai*

•

Syo: Why is Aika sleep on your arm...!?

•

Ai: She fell a sleep on me, she said she was busy with her family, violin, anime, and she also said she was in a fashion show a few days ago

•

Cecil: Who knew she's been that busy

•

Tokiya: It's obvious that she can't sleep on you *picks up me and brings me to the couch in the back of the room*, we will have to read the questions until she wakes up

•

Ai: Since I'm no longer needed I'm going to leave, oh also there's a question for Hijirikawa Masato *walks out of the room*

•

Masato: *looks at question* I started learn how to cook when I was young, my grander father not only showed me that I shouldn't let people control me but he also taught me how to cook when my father went away on business

•

Cecil: *tries to hold in his laugher*

•

Masato: Aijima what's so funny?

•

Cecil: *points to the question MagentaPeace ask while shaking with laugher* you do look like a housewife with you apron on...!

•

Masato: *blushes a deep shade of red*

•

*everyone looks what MagentaPeace said*

•

Tokiya: *sighs in annoyance*

•

Ren: *has a big smirk of his face*

•

Otoya: *tries to hold in his laughter*

•

Syo: *also trying to hold in his laugher*

•

Cecil: *tries to calm Syo and Otoya but his also holding in his laugher*

•

Natsuki: *day dreams about Syo wearing a cute apron with a smile on his face*

•

Syo: I can't hold it any longer...!

•

Tokiya: If all three of you are going to laugh than I suggest that you do it outside the room unless you want to wake up Aika

•

*Syo, Otoya, and Cecil went outside of the room into the hallway and you could hear them laughing in the disant but then they come back later all calm down*

•

Masto: Let's just go on to the next question *looking depress* I'll read it...

•

**This is from sweetknife55**

_So far, this is interesting so I have another question for...hmm...Syo I guess. Would you be happy if you never met Natsuki/Satsuki? Why or why not?_

•

Syo: I would be happy that never met Satsuki *looks irritated*, but I am happy that I met Natsuki though. I was in the hospital a lot when I was younger because of my heart so besides my brother Natsuki would come almost everyday and we would both watch Fighting Prince together

•

Natsuki: I'm so happy that you feel that way Syo-chan but who's Satsuki? *looks confuse*

•

Syo: Don't worry about...! *he said nervously while frantically waving his hands back and forth*

•

Otoya: I'll read the next question *looks happy*

•

**This is from The lovely ore-sama45**

_Omg this chapter. XDDDDD I was just dying the whole time, I swear._

_Anyways, for questions: Masato how do you truly feel about Ren? Like, I know you two used to be childhood friends and became distant upon family background but you must hold some form of a bond with each other right?_

_To Tokiya: Do you ever miss acting like Hayato? I understand Hayato is FAR from the real you (which I love) but he is still somewhat part of you. So do you?_

_And last question for Otoya (*cough*my fave one that I love to pieces in case you didn't know but now you do *cough*): How did you learn guitar? _

_That's all for now see you soon! And I like the scarlet pen name btw :)_

•

Ren: This is the longest that I have seen Masa this red before~

•

Masato: *gives Ren a glare while blushing* B-Be quiet...!

•

Syo: Come on just answer already...!

•

Tokiya: Would you both lower you voices *points over to me*

•

Masato: *sighs* Okay then *clears his throat* yes it's true that Jinguji and I have a special bond, when we were children both of our father's would bring us to dinner party's and that's how I met him. Jinguji showed me what freedom was like and we grew close but it really didn't last very long, as the year's past I realized that the Jinguji group was a rival so I had stop seeing him. Later on the friendship we made turned onto rivalry, after the many year's I meet Jinguji at the academy. At first we treated our self's as rivals but after we debuted we started to grow pass it. One day in the future the rivalry will end and slowly the friendship we had will start again...

•

Ren: *eye's widened in shock*

•

Otoya: I never seen Ren speechless before...

•

Masato: Jinguji if you have something to say nows the time to say it

•

Ren: Have you always thought of our friendship like that?

•

Masato: *nods*

•

Ren: Then I can't wait for the future...! *put's one of his arms around Masato shoulder*

•

Masato: We still have long ways to go so don't push it *removes Ren's arm*

•

Ren: Your so mean Masta~

•

Masato: Let's move on from this question and go to the next one *looks at Tokiya* go ahead and answer the question Ichinose

•

Tokiya: *looks back at the question* I don't miss acting like Hayato, for one thing saying nya~ after each sentence was annoying second coming up with random words like "OHA YAHHO~!" got very tiring. Especially waking up every morning to do the OHA YAHHO~! show_, _that's basically it. Your right when you said "he's somewhat apart of me", I guess later on I realized that I had to except that he was apart of me and I use that part when I sing *looks over at Otoya*. Otoya answer the last part of question

•

Otoya: Oh okay *looks at the question that he's has given* ah I'm glad that I'm your favorite thank you *smiles*. Well let's see...I started learning the guitar right around the time I started singing so basically when I was elementary school. I really love playing the guitar, especially if I'm very sad I'll play it and somehow it makes me feel better. Anyway thanks for asking the question ore-sama *smiles*

•

Natsuki: Oh...! Oh...! Oh...! I want to read the next question...!

•

**This is from BunniesRcute**

_I totally respect your decision on no yaoi. Everyone has their own opinion. :D I myself am fine with it, but if you don't want to write it, I definitely won't intimidate you. And thanks for mentioning me in the last A/N! :D_

_Awwww Cesshi... XD You're so kawaii... seriously! *tackle/hugs you*_

_Ok, this is for all of STARISH:_

_Did you know that Otoya and Cecil are half brothers? On their mother's side. Ai should be able to give you more info..._

•

Everyone except Otoya and Cecil: Otoya and Cecil are half brother's...!?

•

Otoya and Cecil: *looks nervous*

•

Syo: WHY DIDN'T YOU GUY'S TELL US THAT YOU WERE HALF BROTHER'S...! I MEAN- *gets interrupted with a pillow thrown at his face*

•

**Aika: Shut the hell up... *says in a cold and groggy voice***

•

Otoya: Um...didn't we wake you...? *feels scared when he see's evil arura around me*

•

**Aika: Are you idiot...? Even thought I'm a heavy sleeper I can't sleep with all this yelling *gives a cold glare to everyone***

•

Natsuki: I'm guessing that Aika-chan is not a morning person

•

**Aika: No I wonder what gave you that idea *roll eyes and says in sarcastic voice***

•

Ren: Even your altitude as change

•

**Aika: When I'm this tried and this mad I get like this so deal with it *gives a cold glare* anyway why in hell are guys screaming?**

•

Masato: Did you know Aijima and Ittoki are half brother's?

•

**Aika: Yeah I knew *says in a irritated voice***

•

Otoya: Wait you knew?

•

**Aika: You guys are really are morons, don't you realized your life not private anymore and nowadays you can find anything on the Internet. For me I found it by accident but *looks over at Otoya and Cecil* by looking at you two it looks like you already knew. *sighs* While you two explain I'm going to try to wake my self up and to calm down *gets up from couch and walks out of the room***

•

Tokiya: Well we're waiting...

•

Otoya: I'll explain my part *tries not to be nervous* well you guys know my mother died in plan crash right?

•

*everyone either nodded or looked shocked*

•

Otoya: *waited a minute for the people who looked shocked to take a minute to understand the information* Well...it turn out my mother survived the plan crash and she landed on Agnapolis *looks over at Cecil* you take it from here

•

Cecil: My father welcomed Otoya mother and other survivers to our palace, later on my father fell in love with Otoya's mother and soon later so did she. Few years later they had me, I didn't know Otoya was my brother until one day Shinning called us to his office

•

Otoya: We thought it was best to keep it a secret from you guys until the right moment

•

Masato: We understand

•

*Otoya and Cecil looked relieved*

•

**Aika: *walks back in room* So did you guys straighted things out?**

•

Natsuki: Yep and Aika-chan are you awake?

•

**Aika: Well I'm not angry anymore and I'm almost awake**

•

Syo: I still can't believe you also knew that they were half brother's

•

**Aika: Really? I actually know a few of your guys secrets**

•

Starish: Really?

•

**Aika: I told you before you can find anything on the internet *says with blunt face***

•

Syo: I guess your altitude still there

•

**Aika: Stop whining and live with it for now, anyway I'll read the next question**

•

**This is from rockpriness44**

_I like the scarlet username. _

_My question is for Natsuki, what's your favorite desert?_

•

Natsuki: Do cookies count as a desert?

•

Otoya: I think so *scratches behind his head*

•

Natsuki: Then it's cookies *says happily*

•

**Aika: Oh okay the moving on to the last question and once again I'll read it**

•

**This is from AnimeGirl4891**

_Don't worry. I would never do a yaoi type of question. But I do have 2 questions for Cecil.  
1\. What's it like being a cat?  
2\. Could I get a hug from you?_

_•_

Cecil: If it's alright with you my princess may I hug you first *walks up to AnimeGirl4891 hugs her tightly then let's go and walk back at his stool*. To answer your first question being a cat was hard; like find food, shelter, a place to sleep, clean water and to make sure I don't get lost. When I met Haruka though I always want to stay be her side, she always play with me, fed me, and let me nap in her lap. *feels a chill up his spine* Aika did you open a window? Cause right now I just a chill

•

**Aika: I think it's because of them *points to starish who is giving a cold galres at Cecil***

•

Cecil: Why are they staring at me like that?

•

**Aika: You talk to much about how Haruka took care of you and they are just jealous of that fact Haruka didn't take care of them like how she did with you**

•

Cecil: I see...

•

**Aika: Well it seems that all the question for this chapter, I'm going to back to bed *looks at Syo*. Hey Syo sign us out *walks out of the room to my bedroom***

•

Syo: Bye guys, I really can't wait to answer you're guys question see you next time...!

* * *

**Sup guys I finally got this chapter done and for the part were I wake up I do really act like that, if you can't get an image think of the episode of Ouran High Shool Host club here the guys are trying to wake up Kyoya...yeah it's that bad. Anyway I'm going to make announcement in the next chapter and I hope you guys like it, also thanks for helping me picking a new screen name. A lot of you guys like the Scarlet name but I really did like the RoyalRebel name so a friend of mine a.k.a BunniesRcute help me with my name so my new screen name is ScarletRebel. So that's basically it so then comment, review, favorite and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Special announcement

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**Hi guys this announcement is about me doing two Uta no prince sama stories, I made up seven different stories for each character and there all different pairings with Haruka. The problem that I'm having is I can't choose which one I'm going to do so I want to leave this in your hands. You guys can either PM me or you can also put it on the reviews, the voting will stop on April 5 cause right I don't have the time to start a new story because I'll be going to Florida pretty soon. Okay then going to show you the examples of each one**

* * *

_TokiyaxHaruka_

**Igniting an old flame**

Almost four years as past since Haruka and Tokiya got a divorce and with that it also broke up the band. Now every one as gone there sperate ways, and hasn't seen each other since the divorce happened. One day Haruka gets a phone call that says her has grandma died, who would comfort her? Will series of events lead up for the band to get back together? Would old love confession that never been said be heard or will an old fame love be ignited? And how would Haruka hide the fact that she has a daughter...and that it's Tokiya's.

_OtoyaxHaruka_

**A forgotten smile**

Where am I? Who am I? Who's this girl crying in front of me? After a car accident Otoya wakes up in the hospital with amnesia. Now the smiling face that everyone saw on him is gone and his eye's are not as full of fun and joy, there filled with darkness and nothingness. Will Haruka be able to bring back his smile and their memories that they have together? Will someone take avenge of Otoya amnesia to win Haruka heart? Or will Otoya remember before it's to late?

_SyoxHaruka_

**Is it an act of true love?**

Syo has gotten the main role on the new show Fighting Prince: New generation, but one day when Haruka went to go visit him on the set somehow she ended up being in the show and is now Syo's love interest...! How will Syo and Haruka handle the romantic love scenes? Would it be an act or will it turn into something else? Will Syo's rival on the show become a real rival in real life? Is it an act or is it true love?

_NatsukixHaruka_

**A competition of love**

Natsuki and Syo has enter annual musical competition but since Natsuki violin teacher ran off with his song he made he's not the same. During the competition Natsuki meets a girl who is a musical prodigy but little did he know she has entered the competition and she also the niece of the women who stold his song. As more they go through the competition Natsuki and Haruka get very close, but is that closeness going to turn into love or betrayal?

_MasatoxHaruka_

**Music or temptation?**

Haruka as entered her last year in middle school and is now attending at Hijirikawa middle school, but when she finds out that music is banned there she tries to bring it back. Now Haruka has to try to confidence the student council president which is the son who owns the school. Masato said he I'll bring back the music program on one condition...she has to be his girlfriend outside of school. How far will Haruka go to get the music program back? Will Masato great plan turn into something more?

_RenxHalove_

**A host forbidden to love**

Tomochika brings Haruka to a host club for her 20th birthday, while there Haruka tries to get sweep off her feet by the number one host Jinguji Ren but fails. Ren finds out that Haruka is an up coming model and actress, now they booth found out it that they will be working together and will be living in the same apartment...! Haruka is only one women who hasn't fall in love with him so now Ren gets a chance to make her fall in love with him or will it be the other way around? How will the no falling in love rule work for Haruka and Ren? How far will Ren go to make Haruka fall for him? Or will it be Ren who falls in love first?

_CecilxHaruka_

**Royal love or true love?**

Princess Haruka finds out that she is force to be in arrange marriage in order to stop a war between her country and the Agnapolis. Now she being sent to the Agnapolis to choose which son she wants to get married to, which son will she be force to marrie to? And will this arranged marriage turn into true love? Or will a war break out between the two countries?

* * *

**This will be also posted on my profile page so you can either come back to this or go to my page. Also to AnimeGirl4891 when is your birthday exactly? So that way I know a head a of time or just in case I miss it. Like I said before voting ends on April 5 and I will only choose two of these stories, I would like to do them all but I think that would be a little bit to much for me to handled. In time thought I will come back to the other stories and do them, also I will do other stories in the future that not UTA PRI. Like I want to do soul eater, shugo chara, crossover between vampire knight and D.N. angel, Maid sama, and a bunch of others. So look out there for the future for those stories and I can't wait to hear back from you guy's. Bye~**


	7. Screams and Delight's

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Aika: Hey guy's welcome back to the Starish Panel...! We got a few questions here so let's get started shall we?**

•

**This question is from MagentaPeace**

_WAAA Masa I'm so sorry, I didn't plan on making you feel upset *tears up* I'm so sorry, can I give you a hug as a sorry? (Although the fact that Masa looked like a housewife still remains true to me...) _  
_Ahahaha *laughs nervously* I should have guessed that would have been Ai's answer...ANYWAYS, back to Ai, what kind of chocolate I like? Hmmm, I love milk chocolate a lot! As for a particular brand...I don't think I have one? As long as it is chocolate, I'm happy already! A-And why do you want to know what else makes me cry? I don't think you'll find out so easily though~ AND the weather and temperature is alright today so can we go to the amusement park today then? *eyes sparkles* Please? I'll give you a hug in return._  
_Oh, and a question for Tokiya. Who's your best buddy from Starish? Btw, you sing awesome too especially when you sung Amazing Grace years ago~_

•

Masato: *feels a little embarrass*

•

**Aika: Come on Masato go give Mag-chan a hug**

•

Masato: okay...*walks over Mag-chan quickly hugs her and quickly goes back to his steat*

•

**Aika: See it wasn't that bad**

•

*knock* *knock* *knock*

•

**Aika: That must be Ai *walks over to the door* yo Ai**

•

Ai: *nods and walk over to his stool*

•

Ren: Magenta sure loves Ai

•

Ai: *looks at the question* I'll put that in my notes that you like milk chocolate and for reasons I want to know what else makes MagentaPeace cry because it will help with my research and I'm very curious how this emotion makes you cry when I sing winter blossom. *gets up from his chair and tries to walk out of the room*

•

**Aika: Oi Ai where ate you going?**

•

Ai: Today I have a free schedule and MagentaPeace says the weather is fine so I I'm going to the convince store to purchase milk chocolate and to go to amusement park with MagentaPeace, since there is no more questions for me either I will leave *walks out of the room*

•

**Aika: I can't believe that he's going**

•

Syo: I really can't understand that guy

•

**Aika: Anyway Tokiya you'll answer the last part of her question**

•

Tokiya: Thank you for the compliment about amazing grace but as for your question my best friend is Otoya. We grew a good friendship when were roommates in Saotome Academy

•

**Aika: I knew it**

•

Otoya: Thanks Tokiya *smiles*

•

**Aika: Well first question is done on to the next**

•

**This question is from The lovely ore-sama45**

_Nice chapter! Loved it all as usual. Aw, Masato that dear confession for your friend *claps with ready eyes* bravo! Ahaha, I see that being HAYATO really was annoying for you Tokiya. _

_Question time! :D_  
_To Ren - where on earth do you get your roses from!? I've always wondered that! _

_To Syo - I'm actually the same height as you fyi! (however I'm 13 and female so idk how much of an achievement that is XD) but for my question, if you were given the chance to grow taller, how tall would you want to be?_

_To Cecil - Could you teach STARISH how to agnadance? Lol I'm not sure if this counts as a question its more of a dare sorry _

_And last question for Scarlet-san - Who's your fave in STARISH? MUST ANSWER_

_That's all for now, see you soon! *air kiss to everyone*_

•

**Aika: Thanks for liking my chapters, but I think we have more important things to talk about *turns towards Ren*. Ren I've been curious about this question my self, so why don't you please answer**

•

Ren: Well you should know Aika because I shown it to you before~

•

A**ika: C-Come on Ren answer the question seriously...! *a tint of blush goes across my face***

•

Ren: You have to remember-

•

Masato: *moves between Ren and me* That's a enthough Jinguji, just answer the question *gives a cold glare*

•

Ren: You always ruin my fun Masa but I guess I have to answer now since you ruin the moment. I hide my roses in my back pocket which sometimes covered with my shirt.

•

Cecil: I don't see how that made Aika blush

•

Ren: Well there was this one time hid it somewhere else but I'll wait until you get a little older to tell you that

•

Cecil: Okay *still feels confuse*

•

**Aika: Syo please answer the next question before this goes any further *looks at Syo with the written HELP ME on my face***

•

Syo: Alright, alright, alright *looks back at the question* ah...it's actually pretty cool that we're the same hight and it is achievement because people like us are a lot cooler this way but as to your question, hm...let me think. If I had a chance to grow taller I would like to be either Otoya's or Masato's hight

•

**Aika: I think I see you more as Otoya's hight than Masato but I like the hight that you are now *smiles***

•

Syo: Thanks *tint of blush goes across his face*

•

**Aika: Okay then Cecil you answer the next part**

•

Cecil: Well I did try to teach them the dance but they keep getting it wrong

•

Syo: IT'S A LOT HARDER THAN IT LOOKS OKAY...!

•

Cecil: The only one who really got it right was Otoya

•

Otoya: *scratchs his head* Well it just came naturally I guess

•

Tokiya: Well of course it did since you two are half brothers it's natural that you were able to do it, but leaving that a side *looks at me*. Aika I believe that you were ask a question

•

**Aika: I don't see any question for me *tries to hide the question* um...you know I think I hear my mom calling so why don't you guys take over until I get back *tries to make a break through for the door***

•

Ren: *slams his hand against the door preventing me to leave* Let's see the question your hiding first

•

Cecil: *grabs the question out of my hands* It says who's your favorite Starish and it also says that she must answer. Well of course it has to be me right me princess?

•

Syo: She wouldn't favorite over an idiot prince like you, she would like a cool and strong guy like me right?

•

**Aika: *tries to back away from everyone* (this just turn for the worse) um...guy's let's not get carry way here I love you all-**

•

Ren: But theres has to be one where you like more so why don't you just say its me already and when you do I'll give you a reward

•

Masato: Why would she like a play boy like you? She would obviously like someone who treat her right and would be gentle to her like me

•

Natsuki: I want to be Aika-chan favorite too~

•

Otoya: Why don't you guy's give Aika little time to think about this

•

Natsuki: Otoya don't you want to be Aika-chan favorite too?~

•

Otoya: It would be kinda of nice if I was your favorite *looks down while blushing*

•

**Aika: EHHHHH...!? Otoya you too...!**

•

Otoya: *laughs a little nervously* Sorry

•

Syo: Tokiya what about you?

•

Tokiya: *sighs* Of course I would like if I was her favorite but knowing the situation she will keep changing her mind, so there's really no one who she really likes more

•

**Aika: How about this I'll tell who's my favorite at the end of this chapter?**

•

Cecil: As long we get to find out who's your favorite

•

**Aika: Deal now let's get on with the panel**

•

**This question is from AnimeGirl4891**

_This question is for all the guys of STARISH. My birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you guys would give a special Happy Birthday message or something? Please?_

•

Natsuki: Of course we would right guy's?

•

Otoya: Yeah so AimeGirl4891 when is your birthday?

•

**Aika: It's on April 8**

•

Syo: How do you know?

•

**Aika: I asked her, so to AnimeGirl4891 you will get a birthday message from Starish but did you had something in mind that you would like to do? Also I'll will make this part of my Panel a Happy Birthday message from Starish. So if you have birthday coming up let me know and I'll make your birthday wish come true *winks*. Okay then on to your last question for this chapter**

•

**This question is from KonaMikuisOtAnime**

_HI IDK if youre talking about me with the yaoi but sorry so I have this question for everyone Have you guys played FNAF 1,2,3 _

_This chapter makes me crazy XD_  
_P.S. Im a catholic too whats more crazy is that Im still 11_

•

**Aika: *turns white***

•

Cecil: Aika are you okay?

•

Tokiya: What's FNAF

•

Syo: This girl is only 11 but she knows what yaoi is and she stills owes me apology for what she put me through with that brat *has a flashback from chapter 4*

•

Natsuki: Syo-chan what's yaoi?

•

Syo: you don't need to know here *gives Natsuki a cookie*

•

Masato: Where getting off the topic here

•

**Aika: Masato is right *stills white***

•

Otoya: Are you sure that you are okay because it looks like you seen a ghost

•

**Aika: You guy's don't know what FNAF is do ya?**

•

Starish: *shakes their heads*

•

**Aika: It's a horror game called Five Nights At Freddie's, my younger sibling has it and one time I was sleeping and I woke up because my younger sibling lost on purpose on the game so I woke up terrified**

•

Syo: Is it really that bad?

•

**Aika: Hang on a sec *leaves the room then comes back with a tablet in my hand* here go in the hall and see for your self**

•

Syo: Okay *walks out of the room into the hall*

•

Masato: Why does he have to go in the hall

•

**Aika: Because I don't want to hear-**

•

Syo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!

•

**Aika: That**

•

Syo: *walks back in the room shaking and white* I hate that bear...*blacks out*

•

Cecil: Is he dead?

•

**Aika: No he's not dead, hey Natsuki pass me one of the cookies you brought**

•

Natsuki: Here *passes me a cookie*

•

**Aika: Thanks now this should wake him up *hovers the cookie user Syo's nose***

•

Syo: *wakes up* Ahhhhhh don't let the duck get me...!

•

Otoya: Syo it's okay

•

Syo: What kinda of sick game is that?

•

**Aika: Who knows *shrug shoulders* but it looks like that all the questions for this panel so Natsuki why don't you sign us out this time**

•

Natsuki: But you haven't said who's your favorite yet

•

**Aika: ( so close ) Look I like you guys all equally but your right I do have a favorite**

•

Syo: So who is it?

•

**Aika: It's *mumbles***

•

Cecil: What did you say?

•

**Aika: I said it's *mumbles***

•

Ren: Come on Aika you can say it or would you prefer me to help you?

•

**Aika: IT'S TOKIYA OKAY...!**

•

Tokiya: It's me?

•

**Aika: Natsuki and Otoya taught me to keep smiling and to be happy even when things don't go always go there way. Syo and I have the same style when it comes to fashion and he taught to never give up. Masato inspired me that after the violin I want to play the piano and to play twinkle twinkle little star like him and Nanami did. Cecil showed me anything is possible and to expect the unexpected. Ren gives me the passion to keep playing my saxophone, and to have my own voice. But Tokiya was the one who stood out the most for me and because when he sang Nanairo no Compass and Crystal Time it felt like he was singing it to me. With those songs it help me give through a dark path in my life and it still does, so Tokiya thank you for that *bowes***

•

Tokiya: I'm glad that I made you that happy

•

Otoya: Thank you for also saying those kind things about us too

•

**Aika: Well no problem because that's how I feel anway I got to go, Natsuki go a head and sign us out**

•

Natsuki: See you guys next time and I promise to bring cookies for all of you...!

* * *

**Sup guys I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you liked me response to your question ore-sama. I also wanted to say I'm leaving for Florida on March 28 and coming back on April 2 so I'm going to do a chapter on the 27. As you might remember I'm still holding the voting contest for the my next uta no prince sama story so if you didn't get a chance to vote go vote right now. I'll show you the examples again**

Stories ccandidates:

_TokiyaxHaruka_

**Igniting an old flame**

Almost four years as past since Haruka and Tokiya got a divorce and with that it also broke up the band. Now every one as gone there sperate ways, and hasn't seen each other since the divorce happened. One day Haruka gets a phone call that says her has grandma died, who would comfort her? Will series of events lead up for the band to get back together? Would old love confession that never been said be heard or will an old fame love be ignited? And how would Haruka hide the fact that she has a daughter...and that it's Tokiya's.

_OtoyaxHaruka_

**A forgotten smile**

Where am I? Who am I? Who's this girl crying in front of me? After a car accident Otoya wakes up in the hospital with amnesia. Now the smiling face that everyone saw on him is gone and his eye's are not as full of fun and joy, there filled with darkness and nothingness. Will Haruka be able to bring back his smile and their memories that they have together? Will someone take avenge of Otoya amnesia to win Haruka heart? Or will Otoya remember before it's to late?

_SyoxHaruka_

**Is it an act of true love?**

Syo has gotten the main role on the new show Fighting Prince: New generation, but one day when Haruka went to go visit him on the set somehow she ended up being in the show and is now Syo's love interest...! How will Syo and Haruka handle the romantic love scenes? Would it be an act or will it turn into something else? Will Syo's rival on the show become a real rival in real life? Is it an act or is it true love?

_NatsukixHaruka_

**A competition of love**

Natsuki and Syo has enter annual musical competition but since Natsuki violin teacher ran off with his song he made he's not the same. During the competition Natsuki meets a girl who is a musical prodigy but little did he know she has entered the competition and she also the niece of the women who stood his song. As more they go through the competition Natsuki and Haruka get very close, but is that closeness going to turn into love or betrayal?

_MasatoxHaruka_

**Music or temptation?**

Haruka as entered her last year in middle school and is now attending at Hijirikawa middle school, but when she finds out that music is banned there she tries to bring it back. Now Haruka has to try to confidence the student council president which is the son who owns the school. Masato said he I'll bring back the music program on one condition...she has to be his girlfriend outside of school. How far will Haruka go to get the music program back? Will Masato great plan turn into something more?

_RenxHalove_

**A host forbidden to love**

Tomochika brings Haruka to a host club for her 20th birthday, while there Haruka tries to get sweep off her feet by the number one host Jinguji Ren but fails. Ren finds out that Haruka is an up coming model and actress, now they booth found out it that they will be working together and will be living in the same apartment...! Haruka is only one women who hasn't fall in love with him so now Ren gets a chance to make her fall in love with him or will it be the other way around? How will the no falling in love rule work for Haruka and Ren? How far will Ren go to make Haruka fall for him? Or will it be Ren who falls in love first?

_CecilxHaruka_

**Royal love or true love?**

Princess Haruka finds out that she is force to be in arrange marriage in order to stop a war between her country and the Agnapolis. Now she being sent to the Agnapolis to choose which son she wants to get married to, which son will she be force to marrie to? And will this arranged marriage turn into true love? Or will a war break out between the two countries?

**So that's all I wanted to say so please review, comment, fav, and follow and I'll see you guys next time~**


	8. A farewell I think?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Aika: Konnichiwa everyone, as some of you may know I'm leaving for Florida so this will be my last update until I back so with that let's get started with chapter and panel...!**

**•**

*knock* *knock* *knock*

•

Syo: I'll get it *gets up and opens the door*

•

Reji: Hello~

•

Syo: What are you guy's doing here?

•

Ranmaru: Shinning told us to come here and we had a question to answer

•

**Aika: Wait if Shinning told you to come here then-**

•

?: HAAAAAAHAAAAAA

•

Natsuki: This voice

•

Shinning: *breaks through the ceiling* Thaaaaaats right I'm here tooooooo...!

•

Tokiya: U-Um President why are you here?

•

Ringo: We're here too...!

•

*Everyone looks behind Quartet Night*

•

**Aika: Ringo and Hyuga your here too?**

•

Hyuga: Shinning told us to come and he dragged me along *points at Ringo*

•

Ringo: What I wanted to see Aika-san again *hugs me*

•

**Aika: It's good to see you again Ringo *pats Ringo back***

•

*Explosion*

•

Eiichi: Did you miss us Aika?

•

**Aika: *cough* *cough* Who the hell invited you here?**

•

Nagi: We invited our self's here right Kira?

•

Kira: *nods*

•

Eiichi: We heard this was going to be your last chapter until you back from your trip so we decided to pay visited before you go *smirks*

•

**Aika: Is that why all of you guys are here? To wish me a farewell?**

•

Shinning: Thaaaaaats right

•

**Aika: Ah Thank you everyone *bowes***

•

Ringo: Your welcome now hurry and get on with the panel

•

**Aika: Okay...! Sorry about let's get on with the first question...!**

•

**This question is from MagentaPeace**

_AIKAAA-CHANNN I'M SO BLESSED TO HAVE MET YOU! *sobs in happiness* I f-finally g-got to go the amusement park with Ai waaa it was so fun! Thank you Aika-chan! Thank you Ai-Ai for accompanying me! And as for Ren, yes I do like Ai *blushes* I-I mean he's an amazing singer a-and has a nice voice ahhhh forget I said that, question time!_  
_To Otoya: Hi there Otoyan! I can call you that right? Anyways, suppose you never became an idol, what would you pursue on becoming? And when did you learn how to play guitar? Talking about guitars...I always wanted to learn it...so I find it amazing that you can play the guitar!_  
_To Syo: Ochibi-chan (thumbs up to Ren), do you feel lonely without your twin? Usually twins can't really stay far from each other I heard...so how do you feel about it? Oh and it's okay, to me you're still tall even though I just called you Ochibi-chan... XD_  
_To Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai and Camus: Are you happy being part of Quartet Night? _  
_Aika-chan, pardon me if this is whole lot of questions! Didn't mean to trouble you and thank you once againnnn!_

•

**Aika: Your welcome onee-chan and I'm glad you had a great time**

•

Otoya: Onee-chan?

•

**Aika: MagentaPeace and I talk a lot and she let's me call her onee-chan**

•

Natsuki: I would love it if you were my little sister *hugs me*

•

**Aika: *laughs nervously* um thank you Natsuki...oh by the way did you have fun Ai too?**

•

Ai: Yes and thank you for the compliment MagentaPeace

•

**Aika: That good to hear but let's get back to the questions, Otoya you go first**

•

Otoya: Hello MagentaPeace and it's okay to call me Otoyan but as for your question though, if I didn't become an idol I would probably be a preschool teacher because I love to see little kids smiling and having fun. I learn how to play the guitar when I was in elementary school and It's cool that you want to play the guitar and I hope you do

•

**Aika: I can see you being a preschool teacher Otoya**

•

Otoya: Really?

•

**Aika: Well yeah specially when you play with kids**

•

Otoya: Oh is that so *blushes*

•

**Aika: Syo your up**

•

Ren: *winks at MagentaPeace*

•

Syo: *vine pops out of his forehead* REN SEE WHAT YOU DID NOW PEOPLE ARE GOING TO CALL ME OCHIBI...!

•

Ren: Clam down...ochibi-chan

•

Syo: SHUT UP...!

•

**Aika: Syo get back to the question**

•

Syo: Fine...! *takes a deep breath* I do miss Kauro a lot when I'm away but him and me make up arrangements and we call each other. And we would talk for hours on the phone taking about what has happened in the last few months

•

**Aika: That's cool how you and him make up arrangements and call each other**

•

Nagi: Boring...

•

Syo: Why you little...*he jumps out of his chair and is about to jump at Nagi but is stopped*

•

Natsuki: Syo-chan we have to be nice to our guests *holding Syo by his collar*

•

Syo: Alright...!

•

Nagi: That what you get for last time *sticks out his tongue*

•

Syo: That's it...! *gets up and starts running towards Nagi*

•

Nagi: I don't think so, Kira

•

Kira: *stands in front Nagi*

•

Syo: You think because he's in the way makes you safe don't count on it *he lifts up his left arm to punch*

•

Natsuki: Syo-chan that's enou- *gets hit by Syo's elbow and falls to the floor*

•

Syo: Ahhhhh Natsuki are you all- *turns white*

•

Otoya: What's wrong?

•

Syo: *mumbles*

•

Cecil: What did you say?

•

Syo: He's glasses fell off...

•

Masato: Then doesn't that mean-

•

Satsuki: Here in the hell I'm I?

•

**Aika: Quick get his glasses back on...!**

•

Satsuki: I don't think so...*grabs the glasses and crushes them with his hands* now then what's your name *grabs my wrist*

•

Syo: Oi Satsuki let go of her...!

•

Eiichi: This just turned into a event...I love it *smiles in a evil way*

•

**Aika: Masato, Ren I have a spare of glasses in my room in case something like this happened go hurry and get them...!**

•

Ren: We're on my lady

•

*Ren and Masato rush out of the room*

•

Cecil: What's going on here?

•

Syo: Just shut up and run...! *as he been chase by Satsuki*

•

Ringo: Hey Hyuga if its always like this let's come again more...!

•

Hyuga: I don't like that plan

•

Shinning: Thaaaaaaaat's an interring idea Mr. Tsukimiya *grins think about it*

•

**Aika: Um...Quartet Night you go a head the last part while I sort out with them *runs over to help***

•

Reiji: Okay angel~ *winks* now then back to the question...! I love being in Quartet Night because it's soooooo much fun singing in a group instead of singing alone...!

•

Ai: In research I did I saw singing in a groups can easily break the band apart from one another. Even thought I know that risk somehow I look over it because seeing Ranmaru, Reiji, and Camus everyday and to sing with them for some reason it makes me feel something...and I like it

•

Reiji: *tears up* IT'S CALL HAPPINESS AND LOVE *Reiji hugs Ai tightly*

•

Ai: Remove your self

•

Reiji: Awwwww come Ai-Ai you just saying a touching words a minute ago~

•

Ai: *looks over at Ranmaru and Camus* I believe that you two were asked the same question

•

Ranmaru: Singing in this band is okay but it gets annoying too

•

Reiji: Ehhhhh why it annoying...? *whines*

•

Ranmaru: Because of you idiot *Reiji on the head* but sometimes you being an idiot is a good thing because your the thing keeping this band together

•

Reiji: Do you mean the Ran-Ran? *tears up again*

•

Ranmaru: Quit your crying already *hits him on the head again* hey Camus answer the question so we can get out of here

•

Camus: Sing in a group is nothing more than that at least that's what I used to think. When we watched Starish perform something came over me and somehow I felt different after that. After Starish won the Uta Pri I realized that there's still a lot of things I need to work on

•

Reiji: So does that mean you like being in Quartet Night too?

•

Camus: In your terms yes

•

Reiji: I'm so happy right now *is about to cry*

•

Camus: Don't you dare cry again *points his staff at him*

•

Reiji: Whatever you say Myu-chan, I'm just glad all three of you like being in Quartet Night

•

**Aika: *puts glasses on Satsuki* There we finally got his glasses back on *pants heavily***

•

Natsuki: Eh what happened? And why in everyone holding me down?

•

Syo: Don't worry about it okay? Let's just get back to the panel

•

**Aika: Quartet night did you answer the question?**

•

Reiji: Yep~

•

Cecil: Now that over let's go on to the next question

•

**Aika: Actually guy's there's no more questions**

•

Otoya: Awwww really?

•

**Aika: Yeah maybe when I get back there will be a whole bunch of question for you okay? So don't worry about it. But I might as well tell you guys what story is in the lead in the story contest**

•

Ren: Story contest?

•

**Aika: Yeah I'm having contest to see which two stories out of seven stories I made about you guy's will be my next story I'll do**

•

Otoya: Ehhh really can we see?

•

**Aika: Sure, here you go *hands them my stories* any let me tell you the results right now. Otoya: 2 Ren: 1 Syo: 1 Cecil: 1 and the rest of the guy's are at zero**

•

Nagi: I want to have a story too...!

•

**Aika: Don't count on it**

•

Eiichi: There's has to some way to change your mind right? *takes my chin*

•

**Aika: *pushes Eiichi off* Not if my life depended on it**

•

Eiichi: *feels his phone vibrate* It looks like my dad want us back in the studio *grins* you got lucky again but trust me your luck will run out some day, but have a nice trip

•

*HEAVENS jump out the whole they made in the wall*

•

**Aika: Anyway let's get back to the voting**

•

Otoya: Thank you guy's for voting for me *smiles*

•

**Aika: You never know Otoya when I'm gone they can vote for someone else to so the leader board can change**

•

Cecil: When does the voting end?

•

**Aika: The voting ends on April 5 so if you guy's haven't voted yet you can PM me your vote or put in the review, you can find the stories to vote for at my profile page**

•

Tokiya: Now what?

•

**Aika: Well I guess this is it**

•

Masato: Have a safe trip and don't worry I will have someone come over and fix all the holes

•

**Aika: Thank you so until I come back bye for now~**

* * *

**Hello I can't wait to hear from you guy's when I get back in a week and I thought it was awesome that I was able to get Satsuki in there too. Is anyone pump for the new season of Uta Pri? I know I am, I hope it will be sexy like maji love 2000℅. Oh by the way Animegirl4891 don't worry when I get back from my trip your birthday message story will be my main priority. So with that I hope some of you guy's put in some more votes, like I said before you can either PM me your vote or you can put on the review. You can find the stories at my profile page or you can either go back to chapter 6. So comment, review, follow, and favorite and I will see guys in a week ~**


	9. Happy Birthday message to AnimeGirl4891

**I DON'T OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

*AnimeGirl and me walking down the hallway*

•

**Aika: I hope you're having a good time on your birthday *smiles*. The guy's were really happy to do this and really excited, some of them are a little nervous because they never done this sort of thing. I'm so little nervous to because I never wrote something like this but making a persons birthday wish come true is amazing so I hope you like it. Ah we're here *opens the door***

**•**

*we both walk in a empty concert room*

•

Natsuki: Surprise happy birthday AnimeGirl4891...!

•

Syo: It's not a surprise, she already knew that we were doing this for her because she ask us

•

Natsuki: *hugs Syo* Syo-chan you got scared when we did the surprise

•

Syo: I WASN'T SCARED...! NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME...!

•

Natsuki: Oh you right *looks over at AnimeGirl4891* I should hug AnimeGirl4891 instead because it's her birthday *hug AnimeGirl4891*

•

Syo: Don't kill her...!

•

**Aika: Um...Natsuki I think AnimeGirl4891 wants to live to see her next birthday so why don't you save hug for a little later**

•

Natsuki: Okay...!

•

Ren: So it's your birthday now is it? *walks over to AnimeGirl4891* you know I probably can make all of your wishes come true~

•

Masato: If that was the case she would have put something in the reviews to in form Aika, Jinguji

•

Ren: *gives a side glare*

•

Otoya: Come on guy's let's not fight in front of AnimeGirl4891 specially on her birthday

•

Cecil: Otoya's right I don't want my princess to worry about anything on her birthday

•

Tokiya: It's time to get ready

•

**Aika: Okay AnimeGirl4891 come with me to the dressing room**

•

*few moments later*

•

**Aika: I hope you like the dress I got you because you look amazing...! Now come on *links arms with AnimeGirl4891* let's get back to the concert room**

•

*few moments later*

•

**Aika: I had reserved seat in the front for you, hope you don't mind. I'm going to sit right behind you**

•

*lights go out*...*explosion*

•

_**Starish：** Nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)_  
_ Hajimaru yo (Jump!) Yes! Happy RAIBU (Syun! x2)_  
_ Omatase shimashita Hoshi o yozora e (We Are ST RISH!)_  
_ Ai wa Shooting Star! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_**Ｎatsuki：** I Need You… S…_  
_**Ｔokiya：** I Feel You… T…_  
_**Ｃecil：** I Miss You… A…_  
_**Ｒen：** I Kiss You… R…_  
_**Ｏtoya：** I Believe You… I…_  
_**Ｓyo：** I Hold You… S…_  
_**Ｍasato：** I Want You… H…_  
_**Starish：** ST RISH Forever_

_**Ｒen：** Konna ni mo hora_  
_**Ｎasuki：** Afureteru_  
_**Ｏtoya：** Give Me_  
_**Ｏtoya :Ｎatsuki :Ｒen：** Give Me Your Love. Give Me, Ah…_  
_**Ｓyo：** Sen PĀ dake ja_  
_**Ｃecil：** Mono tarinai_  
_**Ｓyo :Ｃecil：** AGEmasho_  
_**Starish： **Nisen PĀ LOVE (LOVE!)_

_**Ｔokyia：** Kimi ga uta ni_  
_**Ｍasato：** Umarekawaru_  
_**Ｔokiya：** Koi wa_  
_**Ｍasato：** BAKUHATSU_  
_**Ｍasato :Ｔokiya：** Dance &amp; Dance_

_**Ｔokiya：** Kikoemasu?_  
_**Ｏtoya：** Hora_  
_**Ｍasato：** Mune no koe_  
_**Ｒen：** SANKYU_  
_**Ｎasuki：** Doki x2_  
_**Ｓyo：** Waku x2 suru ze!_  
_**Starish：** We Are ST RISH 3. 2. 1. Let's Go!_  
_**Ｃecil：** Minna de tsunagarou_

_**Starish：** Nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)_  
_ Kimi to dake (Jump!) Yes! Happy PARUSU (Syun! x2)_  
_ Kakumei SUTĀRAITO MAJI de suki da yo (Yes, We Love You)_  
_ Eien ni…_  
_ Zenryoku zenkai de Nisen PĀ kimi no koto o Love You_  
_ Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan! Love You _

_**Ｒen：** Marude RAPUSODI_  
_**Ｎasuki：** Jinsei wa_  
_**Ｏtoya :** Smile_  
_**Ｏtoya :Ｎasuki :Ｒen：** Let's Smile. Smile, Yes!_  
_**Ｓyo：** Yume no tsubasa de_  
_**Ｃecil：** HĀMONĪ o_  
_**Ｓyo :Ｃecil：** Kanadeau_  
_**Starish：** Nisen PĀ LOVE (LOVE!)_

_**Ｔokiya：** Kimi to egaku_  
_**Ｍasato：** Koi no iro wa_  
_**Ｔokiya：** Donna_  
_**Ｍasato：** MERODI_  
_**Ｍsato :Ｔokiya：** Shake &amp; Shake_

_**Ｔokiya：** Kiseki no TIME_  
_**Ｏtoya：** Saa_  
_**Ｍasato：** Tsumugou ka_  
_**Ｒen：** OK_  
_**Ｎasuki：** Chikaimasu_  
_**Ｓyo：** Tsūka orera wa_  
_**Starish：** Eien ST RISH 3. 2. 1. Let's Go!_  
_**Ｃecil：** Hibikiau FANTAJIA_

_**Starish：** Nisen PĀ (Hey!) Kono SŪPĀ DORĪMU (Get You!)_  
_ Saa minna de (Jump!) Yes! Happy SUTĀTO (Syun! x2)_  
_ Nijiiro no RABU SONGU Symphony ni shiyou (We Are ST RISH!)_  
_ Ai o komete…_

_**All：** La La La…_

_**Ｎatsuki：** Mayotta nara_  
_**Ｔokiya：** Sora o miage_  
_**Ｃecil：** Nanatsu no na o_  
_**Ｒen：** Yonde_  
_**Ｏtoya：** Kimi wa hora_

_**Ｓyo：** Hitori janai_  
_**Ｍasato：** Te to te o tsunaide ikou_  
_**Starish：** Please Call ST RISH zutto issho ni…_

_**Starish：** Nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)_  
_ Kmi to dake (Jump!) Yes! Happy PARUSU (Syun! x2)_  
_ Kakumei SUTĀRAITO MAJI de suki da yo (Yes, We Love You)_  
_ Eien ni…_  
_ Zenryoku zenkai de nisen PĀ kimi no koto o Love You_  
_ Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan! Love YoYou_

_•_

*AnimeGirl4891 and I walk up to the stage*

_•_

**Aika: That was amazing guy's...!**

•

Otoya: Thank you and we hope that you liked it to AnimeGirl4891

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your response )

•

Syo: So now what?

•

**Aika: Now you guy's do another request from the birthday girl, which is each one of to say something romantic to her and to kiss her anywhere on her face like her nose, cheek, lips, and ect. Or kiss on the back of her hand then say a romantic complement after. So this will how it will work I'll send each guys by random so that way AnimeGirl4891 and guy's can be alone together**

•

Cecil: We also brought presents for her

•

**Aika: You can give to her when it's you turn okay? So you guy's go get change into a suit or something nice while AnimeGirl4891 and me stay here until you guy's are ready**

•

*20 minutes later*

•

Masato: Aika we're ready

•

**Aika: It's about time *I mumble under my breath* okay then AnimeGirl4891 you wait here until one of the guy's come out okay? If you need me I'll be in the next room *walks off stage***

•

*few moments later*

•

Syo: Okay here I go *takes a quick deep breath then walks in with a small box in his hand* Um...yo AnimeGirl4891 I guess I'm your first one *blushes and laughs nervously*. Here I got you this *hands AnimeGirl4891 the small box*

•

AnimeGirl4891: *opens the box to see a pink charm bracelet* ( your reaction )

•

Syo: I didn't know what to get you at first but when I saw this somehow I felt something, I hope you like it

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your response )

•

Syo: Here let me put it on for you *slips the charm bracelet on AnimeGirl4891* good it fits perfectly, now there was something I was suppose to do *thinks for a moment then it hits him and he blushes*. T-Thats right you want me to do something romantic and to k-k-kiss you um...let me think. *thinks for moment* Ah I will do a love scene in the movie I'm going to be in with Hyuga *clears his throat and the redness on his face drains away* okay then*one of Syo's hands grabs AnimeGirl4891 by the waist and the other behind her head to make her look at him*

•

Syo: I love you...I love you *he saids in a soft voice* even though the sky may fall and the earth may shatter my feelings for you will never change until the end of time. That's why I will protect you even if that means it will cost me my life

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction )

•

Syo: *see's your reaction* Sorry I might have gone a little over board there but...close your eye's

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction )

•

Syo *leans forward and kisses AnimeGirl4891 on her eyelids* Happy birthday *he said in a sweet, soft voice in AnimeGirl4891 ear and then let's go and takes a step back * I hope you liked the present see you later *leaves the room*

•

*a few minutes later*

•

Masato: I'm sorry that I'm late I had to go back to get the present *walks towards AnimeGirl4891 with a box on his hands* here *hands the box to AnimeGirl4891*

•

AnimeGirl4891: *unwraps the present to see a music box* ( your response )

•

Masato: It was my mother's but she didn't want it so I took it when I was younger and I have been taking care of it since but I think it was time that I would give it to someone else. I hope you like it and take good care of it

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your response )

•

Masato: *blushes* You said that you wanted something romantic and kiss as well correct?

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your response )

•

Masato: *pulls AnimeGirl in a ebrace* If you ever feel sad or alone listen to my songs because they were for you. Only for you, don't listen what other people say because it's all a lie because they were meant for you. It also scares my about how much I care about you but I like it...no I love because it shows how much I love you*

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your response and reaction )

•

Masato: *loosen his grip to look at AnimeGirl4891* I love you *he leans in and kisses AnimeGirl4891 on the left side of her cheek* Happy birthday *smiles then let's go* Ah it seems my times up but I'll see you soon so good bye *leaves the room*

•

*a few minutes later*

•

Cecil: I'm sorry my princess that I'm late because my present for you just arrived *Cecil walks over with a small clear box in his hand* have a look

•

AnimeGirl4891: *looks to see exotic flower* ( your reaction and response )

•

Cecil: When I found out my princess birthday was coming up I thought this would be a perfect fit for you *takes out the flower and places it on the left side of her hair*

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your response )

•

Cecil: *takes AnimeGirl4891 hand and kneels down one knee* You are beautiful *kisses the back of AnimeGirl4891 hand*. Today just by looking at you makes my heart fill with joy and happiness and that's more than I could ever ask for. My the muse watch over of this day and forever more

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction and response )

•

Cecil: *Cecil kisses her hand again* Happy birthday my princess, we'll meet again *Cecil stands up* farewell * Cecil walks out of the room*

•

_In the other room_

•

Syo: Do you think it's a good idea leaving him alone with someone?

•

Aika: I think he will be fine but the thing I'm worry about is that he cooked the cake for AnimeGirl4891 and it looks like stuff you find in a trash can. Good thing I bought one just in case

•

Syo: I'm worry about that he might hurt her if he hugs her

•

Aika: I guess we have to wait and see

•

Syo: Oi Natsuki are you ready?

•

Natsuki: Yup...! Wish me good luck~ *Natsuki goes into the other room*

•

Syo: I just hope everything works out okay

•

Aika: Then leave the door open a crack if you are so worry about him that way you can jump in if something goes wrong

•

_Back in the other room_

•

Natsuki: Hello AnimeGirl4891~ I hope you are having a fun birthday so far...! Here I got you one of my stuff animals *hands the stuff animals to AnimeGirl4891*

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction and response )

•

Natsuki: It's my second favorite, my first is Piyo-chan but anyway I had that one for along time now and I thought I would give it to you...! It's so soft, cute and it's fun to cuddle with. But when I see you *pulls AnimeGirl4891 into a gentle hug* I wanted to keep you all to my self and not share you with anybody *he saids in low sweet voce* is that okay feel that way?

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction and response )

•

Natsuki: *let's go for minute and leans in and kisses AnimeGirl4891 on the nose* Happy birthday AnimeGirl4891...! I have to go but I will see you in a little while~ Bye bye *starts walking out of the room*

•

_In the other room_

•

Aika: Looks like he pulled it off, I'll go get the next guy

•

Natsuki: Syo-chan did you see me?

•

Syo: Yeah and you did great

•

Natsuki: I'm so happy but if excuse me I have to go and check on the cake I cooked for AnimeGirl4891

•

Syo: Oi wait minute there...!

•

*a minute later*

•

Otoya: Um...hi *walks into the room with his hands behind his back* it's good to see you, I hope your having a fun birthday party. Oh by the way I got you this *holds out a small thin rectangular box* I got some adivce from Aika and when I saw this I thought you might like it

•

AnimeGirl4891: *takes the box and opens to find a heart shape necklace with the word "smile" on it* ( your reaction and response )

•

Otoya: Here let me put it on you *takes out the necklace and clips it on AnimeGirl4891* there. Wow it fits you perfectly...! *starts blushing* you look really beautiful...um I wanted to say that...*starts blushing even more* ah...that when Iook at you I can't help but smile. When you smile it makes my heart fly and that smile is always stuck in my head. I just can't help my self when I see you do that because I just want to keep that smile all to me

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction and response )

•

Otoya: *grabs AnimeGirl4891 by the shoulders* That's why keep on smiling like that and my feelings for you will never change because of that *Otoya leans in and kisses AnimeGirl4891 on the right side of her cheek* Um...happy birthday *smiles* I got to go for now but I'll see you later *walks out of the room*

•

Tokiya: *walks into the room* I see that you got a lot of birthday gifts, no one had told me that we were getting gifts I'm sorry. *Masato music box catches his eye* I see that you got Masato music box, when I was waiting Masato was tell me about this. *he takes the music box and starts to wine up the back* How about a dance it make up for my gift for you?

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction and response )

•

Tokiya: *takes AnimeGirl4891 hand and leads her to a wide space* It's okay if you mess up so don't worry about it *he places on hand around AnimeGirl4891 waist and other holding her hand up together* relax okay I got you

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction )

•

*you both started to dance*

•

Tokiya: Don't be nervous you're doing great

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction and response )

•

Tokiya: *dips AnimeGirl4891 and stares into her eye's* You have beautiful eye's *he slow brings AnimeGirl4891 back up* every time I look into those eye's I feel like there's only you and me in the world. I just want to keep dancing forever just to stare at your eye's

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction and response )

•

Tokiya: *leans his head forward and kisses AnimeGirl4891 on her forehead* Happy birthday *let's go of AnimeGirl4891* I hope the dance made up for the gift, I'll see you after Ren's done * walks out of the room*

•

*minute later*

•

Ren: *strolls in with a huge bouquet of flowers in one of his hands* Hello there my lady~ I hope you're enjoying your birthday if not I'm sure I can change that *gives the flowers to AnimeGirl4891 with a smirk on his face*

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction and response )

•

Ren: As I look back at some of the questions I see you have taking a liking to me, I'm very honor my lady. I also have taking a liking to you too *grabs AnimeGirl4891 by the waist and chin*. Every time I look at you I just want make you all mine from head to toe and leave markings on you everywhere to show that your mine. You would you mind that lady? Me making you mine? Because without you I'm alone wolf without a moon *starts playing with AnimeGirl4891 hair*, a sky without stars, and a prince without a princess. I can't live without you and only you alone

•

AnimeGirl4891: ( your reaction and response )

•

Ren: * tlits his head and slowly leans toward and kisses AnimeGirl4891 on the lips passionately and then slowly parts* Happy birthday my dear lady~ *let's of her then winks*

•

*everyone walks in the room*

•

**Aika: I got to say that was good one Ren**

•

Ren: Well of course because it came from my heart

•

**Aika: That's good to hear**

•

Masato: Now what do we do?

•

Cecil: Let's have some birthday cake...!

•

Natsuki: I'll go get the cake I baked for AnimeGirl4891

•

Syo: *nuges me and whispers* Hey here the cake that you bought?

•

**Aika: Natsuki ate it**

•

Syo: You've got to be kidding...!

•

**Aika: Um...wait Natsuki...! AnimeGirl4891 has to go but maybe we can have cake next time okay?**

•

Natsuki: That's to bad

•

Otoya: Before you guy's go we wanted to say this

•

Starish: Happy birthday AnimeGirl4891...!

•

**Aika: And a happy birthday from me too...! Now I'll bring you back before Natsuki brings out the cake**

•

Natsuki: What did you say?

•

**Aika: Nothing, come on AnimeGirl4891 I'll take you back home**

* * *

**Hey guy's I'm back...! AnimeGirl4891 I hope you are having a lovely birthday and I hope you enjoyed this. I want to hear your thoughts on this and let me know if there was stuff you didn't like because I can go back and edit it. And for the rest of you like I said before if you have a birthday coming up let me know and we can talk about what you like to do because I love to make your birthday wish come true. Also who was you favorite birthday guy? And gift? Oh also I was think of putting another chapter up on either Friday of Saturday to announced the story winners and to answer some questions. And have you guys seen the new season of Uta no prince sama...? I'm I the only one who was shock of everyone's intro specially Natsuki? Tell me your thoughts about it. So that's it and one more time happy birthday AnimeGirl4891 and I'll see you guy's next time ~**


	10. Author's note

**I DON'T OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR CHARACTERS**

* * *

Hey guy's I wanted to say that I'm going to put the Starish Panel on hold for a while, because I have some stuff going on in my life and I kinda hit wall. It's really mostly family wise and I have been think really hard about something's, and something's that really shouldn't be in my head. I'm also sorry that I've made a lot of spelling mistakes since I started this and I really wanted to say this for along time now, but you guy's stuck with me so thank you for that. Don't worry I'll be back in a week or so, I just need sometime to think something's over. I also wanted to say thank you for loving this Panel and this story as much I do because love how much guy's into it as much as I do. By the time I get back I'll announced the story winner and do your questions. That all I wanted to say so I'm very sorry and I hope you will understand this message.

Sincerity, **ScarletRebel**


	11. The princes are back!

**I DON'T OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**P.s I'm also sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Otoya: Try calling her again.

•

Masato: I did but she not picking up.

•

Cecil: Do you think she was in accident?

•

Tokiya: I'm sure she fine she just running late.

•

Ranmaru: This waiting is killing me.

•

Syo: Then go if you are that bother.

•

Reiji: No can do, we told you before we have questions to answer.

•

Camus: If this waiting continues and don't see the problem of leaving.

•

Ren: Sattel down Camus, lady will be here soon.

•

Natsuki: I can't wait to see Aika again...! What about you Ai-chan?

•

Ai: Primarily it's important that Aika comes other wise there is no reason to stay here any further.

•

Syo: *sweat drops* Is that a yes or a no?

•

**Aika: *bust's through the door and pants heavily* I'm... I'm...sorry...that I'm...late.**

•

Natsuki: *runs up to me and spin's me around* Aika...! We missed you so much...!

•

**Aika: I missed you guy's to but Natsuki if you keep spinning me around I'm going throw up.**

•

Natsuki: I'm sorry *puts me down*.

•

**Aika: It's okay *trying to get back my balance*.**

•

Cecil: My princess I hope you are doing well.

•

**Aika: Yeah I'm fine now but thanks.**

•

Otoya: Are you sure? Because you look tried and it looks like you were crying-

•

**Aika: No I'm fine it's probably the dust in here or something...! *rubs my eye's*. Anyway *looks to viewers* I'm back and I can't wait to get this panel started...! So let's just go on to the first question...! Oh by the way some of these questions are before I left Florida so sorry about that.**

•

**This question is from BunniesRcute**

_Hey! Great chapter; Satsuki was hilarious! xD _

_Once again, I wish you safe travels! I hope you enjoy your time in Florida, too. :D _

_I've got another question (a few actually) for Cecil:_

_\- If you could have been cursed to be another animal, what animal would you want it to be?_

_\- Would you rather sever your connections with the muses or leave STARISH forever?_

_\- Can I get another hug? :D_

•

Natsuki: Who's Satsuki?

•

**Aika: Oh it just somebody so don't worry about it *laughs nervously*. Also thank you for wishing me safe travels BunniesRcute. But more importantly Cecil has a question to answer, so Cecil take it away.**

•

Cecil: Let's see if I was another animal other than a cat I would like to be a white dove. I would also sever my connections to the muses because leaving Starish forever is something that wouldn't like to do. Cause when I sing with Starish I feel something other than the muse it more like...happiness and love. Oh that's right you also requested a hug *smiles* my princess really loves hugs but *walks up to BunniesRcute and hugs her tightly* I don't care because if that's what my princess desires I wouldn't care if you ask me to do this 1000 times.

•

**Aika: *sweat drops* Is me or I'm I the only one who see's sparkles surrounding Cecil?**

•

Starish: It's not only you.

•

**Aika: Come on Cecil we got a lot of questions to go through.**

•

Cecil: *let's go of BunniesRcute* I have to go but I hope I get another question from you *smiles*.

•

Aika: Oh that's right I have to call her.

•

Syo: Her?

•

**Aika: *grins* Don't worry about it but I have to go make a call why don't you guy's answer a question while I go make a call?**

•

Syo: Alright but just hurry up.

•

**Aika: Okay *walks out of the room*.**

•

Syo: I'm I the only one who has a bad feeling about that call.

•

Ranmaru: Just hurry up so that way we can get to our question.

•

Otoya: O-Okay um...let's see oh this question is from Aika's onee-chan.

•

Reiji: Oh I want to read it...!

•

**This question is from MangtaPeace**

_Welcome back from Florida, Aika-chan! Now, question time :) _  
_To Ai: Hi there again! Remember me? (I hope you do, I'm that amusement park girl...) Anyways, give me an honest reply, how do you feel being the senpai for Syo and Natsuki? Is it tiring or...? Oh, and I forgot to ask you the last time...you said you wanted to use me as a test sample, so what did you really learn about in the end?_

_To Reiji: Suppose you never became an idol, what job would you take up?_

_To Cecil: Will you want to bring STARISH and Quartet Night to Agnapolis with you as a holiday trip? That way Otoya can also meet his mother too..._

_To Ren: Your random roses coming out of nowhere is intriguing and I mean the roses are intriguing, not you. Anyways, just out of curiosity, what do you do in your free time? And would you like to try out acting in a theater? Because I can somehow imagine you acting out as a role of a prince and your rival being Masa XD_

•

Ai: Yes I do remember you MangtaPeace, but for more important matters, for your first question you liked my honest replied on how I feel of being a senpai to Syo and Natsuki. My honest replied I can give you is that isn't tiring but it can be annoying though.

•

Syo: How can we be annoying?

•

Ai: For you Syo you leave your hats everywhere, your CD's are always pile up on my side, and you never stick to the schedule.

•

Syo: *flinches on every complaint* First off, I'm not that messy...! Second who in hell would stick to that schedule anyway? And third what about Natsuki?

•

Ai: For you Natsuki you leave your stuff animal's all on the floor, you always forget to put you apron away, and you put the TV to loud when you watch Piyo-chan.

•

Natsuki: I'm sorry if forget to put some of my things away, but I can't help it though when Piyo-chan comes on...! I have to put the TV up loud so that way I can sing along. Isn't that right Syo-chan?

•

Syo: Unfortunately yes...

•

Ai: As for your second question, you want to know what I really learn in the end of using you as a test sample. It's because people work and operated different from one another so every persons out come is different from the next. Although there are many people that I don't have to test because some people are really easy to see how they work and operated. As for you though I can't really tell so that why I need to test you, to see how you smile so naturally and how you have this different aura from everyone else.

•

Otoya: Did you just c-confess?

•

Ai: I'm just honestly answer her question.

•

Otoya: *sweat drops* ( I can't tell if he's being serious or not ) I-Is that so?

•

Reiji: YAY~ it's my turn to answer a question...!

•

Ranmaru: Hurry up answer so we can go.

•

Reiji: Don't worry about Ran-Ran MangtaPeace, but as for your question though, if I was never an idol what job would I have? Ahhhh...let's see...hmmm. *thinks for a while* Oh I know~ I would probably take over my mom's bentou shop.

•

Masato: Bentou shop?

•

Reiji: I don't tell you kids everything *winks*.

•

Camus: We're leaving.

•

Reiji: Ehhhhh~ Why.

•

Camus: I we don't have anymore questions to answer, so being here any longer is a waste of my time.

•

Reiji: I was just having fun too~

•

Ranmaru: Come on already *grabs Reiji by his shirt*

•

Reiji: Ran-Ran let go of me I want to stay...!

•

Ai: Since there's no more questions for any of us there is point staying here.

•

*Quartet Night leaves as you hear Reiji yelling down the hallway*

•

Ren: *chuckles* Once in while it's hard to believe that we get advice from them. Cesshi, it's your turn.

•

Cecil: *looks back at the question* I think it's a great idea to bring everyone to the Agnapolis.

•

Natsuki: I would love to go to Agnapolis...! What about you Syo-chan?

•

Syo: Sure, why not.

•

Masato: I really don't see it as a bad idea.

•

Ren: I actually am curious to see where Cesshi grew up. Are you in iichi?

•

Tokiya: *silence*

•

Masato: We told you this before, it good to have a break once in awhile.

•

Tokiya: ...Fine

•

Cecil: Otoya, what about you?

•

Otoya: * in a deep thought*

•

Tokiya: Otoya.

•

Otoya: *snaps out of his deep thought* W-What?

•

Cecil: *smiles and walk over to Otoya* She would be happy to see you.

•

Otoya: How did you-.

•

Cecil: Otoya, don't worry about it.

•

Syo: Don't forget that we're here to, we got your back.

•

Otoya: Everyone...*smiles* okay I'm in...!

•

Masato: Now that's settled, it's your turn Jinguji.

•

Ren: I have to say, I'm hurt that you think my roses are more intriguing than me.

•

Syo: *whispers* Burn.

•

Ren: *over hears Syo* You really think that...ochibi-chan.

•

Syo: *vine pops out* W-What did you say?

•

Masato: Jinguji, get back to the question.

•

Ren: You're really a downer Masa but for Aika sake I'll answer the question. In my free time I usually play my saxophone, go to my rose garden, and *chuckles* the rest is a secret *winks*.

•

Cecil: *whispers to Syo* Do you know what he does the rest of the time?

•

Syo: How the hell should I know? But either way I don't want to find out.

•

Ren: Anyway though, me taking theater would be interesting I have to say. Also the idea me being the prince is not to bad either *smirks*.

•

Otoya: The thing I don't get is why Masa has to be your rival.

•

Ren: Since we always been rivals I don't see the problem. *hooks one of his arm around Masato shoulder* So what do say Masa?

•

Masato: Go find someone else to do it because I don't want any part of that nonsense.

•

Natsuki: Oh Tokiya could be a good substitute...!

•

Cecil: What do you mean?

•

Otoya: Well Tokiya has been in a lot of TV drama's and well how should I say this. He also can be-

•

Cecil: Oh I get because he can be cold and heartless.

•

Tokiya: *irrigated as a enough as he is* What exactly are you implying?

•

Cecil: *ignoring Tokiya* Well of anyone is going to be a Prince it might as well be me.

•

Syo: You may be "real" prince but I think it would be better if I was the prince.

•

Natsuki: Oh I want to be the chef for the prince~

•

Syo: You would kill everyone in the kingdom...!

•

Otoya: Who would I be?

•

Cecil; Hmmm...oh you can be my personal servant.

•

Otoya: Ehhhhh I don't that...!

•

**Aika: *comes back in the rooom* I'm sorry that I took so long.**

•

Starish: *ignores me as they argue*

•

**Aika: *my eyebrows start twitching and a vine pops out of my head* I can never leave you guys alone can I? *whistles loudly*.**

•

Natsuki: Ah Aika...when did you get back?

•

**Aika: Just a moment ago but...WHAT WHERE GUY'S DOING? WE STILL GOT QUESTIONS TO GO THROUGH AND YOU GUYS ARE ARGUING...!**

•

Otoya: *slightly scared* Um...sorry.

•

**Aika: *takes a deep breath* Whatever, I'll let it slide for today but don't forget that you have fans out there that want to hear your answers.**

•

Cecil: I'm deeply sorry my princess.

•

**Aika: It's fine let's just go to the next question.**

•

**This question is from AnimeGirl4891**

_Thank you so much! *hugs you* This is the best birthday ever. I loved everything about this chapter. Again thank you so very much. Now I have a question for both Ren and Masato. Are you guys glad that you're friends again?_

•

**Aika: I'm glad that you liked it *hugs back*.**

•

Natsuki: It was so much fun throwing a birthday party...! Can we do it again?

•

Masato: You have wait until we get a request from someone.

•

**Aika: That's right but anyway, Masato and Ren your up.**

•

Ren: Well of course I'm glad we're friends.

•

Masato: Well we have been friends the whole time it's just that...*glimpses at Ren*.

•

Ren: Let just say that we sorta lost touch with each other.

•

**Aika: ( at this rate things are going to get awkward ) Um...moving on to the next question, oh that's right we got a question from a new viewer *grins*.**

•

*knock* *knock* *knock*

•

Otoya: Someone's where.

•

**Aika: *runs to the door* For the first time to answer a question from this panel please welcome *opens the door*.**

•

Haruka: *walks through the door*.

•

**Aika: Nanami Haruka.**

•

Haruka: It's good to see you everyone, and it's good to finally meet you to Aika-san.

•

**Aika: It's good to meet you to Haruka *shakes Haruka's hand*.**

•

Otoya: Nanami what are you doing where?

•

Haruka: Aika-san called me and said I had a question to answer.

•

Syo: That's who called earlier?

•

**Aika: Yup *looks back at the question* hey Haruka why don't you answer this question?**

•

Haruka: *looks at the question and turns red* Um...I.

•

Syo: Nanami what's wrong?

•

**Aika: You know never mind I'll read it instead.**

•

**This question is from GrayluCelestrial-Ice**

_Hello this is a question to haruka, from Graylu_

_Who would you date in starish? (No skipping!)_

•

Starish: What...!?

•

**Aika: You guys knew sooner or later question was going to be ask.**

•

Masato: Don't tell me you knew the whole time?

•

**Aika: *chuckles* I guess you know me to well, but anyway though *turns to Nanami* Haruka whose it going to be?**

•

Haruka: Um...ah...I.

•

Tokiya: Nanami-San you don't have to answer if you don't want too.

•

**Aika: I'm sorry I have to disagreed with you Tokiya but it's clearly stated in the question that there no skipping.**

•

Haruka: But I can't...

•

**Aika: *sighs* I had feeling that it was going to be like this *takes something out of my pocket*. We will do a coin flip to make things fair.**

•

Haruka: I guess that will be alright.

•

Natsuki: Haru-chan are you sure?

•

Haruka: This is really the only fair way to chose

•

**Aika: Okay then let's get things started**

•

_2 minutes pass by_

•

**Aika: Okay it's down to Ren and Otoya. Ren heads or tails?**

•

Ren: Tails.

•

**Aika: Okay then whoever wins this is the one that Haruka would date. Haruka would you like to do the honor's?**

•

Haruka: Okay *flips the coin in the air*

•

•

•

**Aika: It's...heads.**

•

Otoya: I won...

•

**Aika: Haruka, Otoya's is the winner so he would be the person you would date. Is that alright?**

•

Haruka: *blushes a little* Yes.

•

Otoya: Nanami don't worry about the question. We all know you care about us equally so don't feel pressure okay?

•

Haruka: Okay.

•

**Aika: *my phone vibrates* Hello? Okay I'll let her know. Bye. That was Ringo he said that Shinning needs you to come back.**

•

Cecil: It's to bad that Haruka can't stay for the rest of the panel.

•

**Aika: Don't worry she be back before you know it.**

•

Haruka: Thank you for everything.

**•**

**Aika: ( I'm not sure what she thanking me for ) Don't worry about it. Stop by anytime okay?**

•

Haruka: Okay, good bye everyone and Aika-san *leaves the room*

•

**Aika: Well that was fun.**

•

Tokiya: Why didn't you tell us that Nanami-San was coming?

•

**Aika: I wanted it to be a surprise. Anyway let's go on to the final question which is also by a new viewer**.

•

**This question is from Anime hotty lover.18**

_Okay...so I have several questions, first one is for Masato, if you could would you go out with aika. Second question is for Ren... Omg I love u so much you have such a sexy voice I could just die.."coughs* um third Natsuki I love piyo-chan too, can I come have a play date sometime. And lastly, Syo, I'm 6" 0 and I still think your handsome, so can we go out sometime?_

•

**Aika: *sweat drops* This chapter keeps getting better and better.**

•

Masato: *blushes and says nothing*

•

**Aika: Masato don't feel pressure, it's your decision.**

•

Masato: *sighs* Thank you for that but...if I really did have a chance I would like to date you.

•

Ren: I'm surprise that you said that so openly Masa.

•

Masato: *blushes* S-Shut up.

•

**Aika: Um...thank you Masato for saying that.**

•

Masato: I-It's nothing really, let's just move on.

•

**Aika: *looks over at Tokiya*.**

•

Tokiya: What is it?

•

**Aika: *blushes and looks away* O-Oh it's nothing really, let's just move on.**

•

Ren: Thank you my lady for saying that I have sexy voice. I hope one day soon I can your sweet voice *smirk*.

•

Masato: *a little annoyed* Moving on, Shinomiya it's your turn.

•

Natsuki: Of course, I would love to have a play date with you ~ I'll make sure that to bring some cookies...!

•

Syo: *whispers to himself* I'll make sure to get rid of them.

•

Natsuki: Syo-chan.

•

Syo: *flinches* W-What?

•

Natsuki: It's your turn.

•

Syo: Oh yeah right *laughs nervously*. Ah...you really think that I'm that awesome *blushes and looks down* t-thank you. I guess it would be nice if we hang out but it depends if I have time though. Don't worry though I'll find away make time, because after all you did say that I'm awesome.

•

Cecil: *stretches his arms in the air* This was a really fun chapter, don't you think Aika?

•

**Aika: Yeah it really was. Oh I almost forgot I have to announced the winners for the new stories that I'm going to work on next.**

•

Natsuki: YAY~ I hope my story won...!

•

**Aika: *grabs envelope that has the results* Okay the first winner is...**

•

Starish: *feeling anxious*

•

**Aika: Otoya's story called _A forgotten smile_.**

•

Otoya: My story won...!?

•

Syo: I have to say Otoya, your really lucky today.

•

**Aika: Okay now for the second and last winner is...**

•

Starish: *starts to feel anxious again*

•

**Aika: Ren's story called _ A host forbidden to love_.**

•

Ren: I guess this makes up my win for earlier~.

•

**Aika: Ahhhh it finally feels good to announce the winners.**

•

Otoya: By the way Aika, when will the stories be out?

•

**Aika: I was either thinking the middle of May or the being of June.**

•

Ren: I'll look forward to it lady~.

•

Tokiya: Aika.

•

**Aika: What?**

•

Tokiya: It look like you wanted to say something to me earlier.

•

**Aika: Oh um...( crap I got to get him off my back ) I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sign us out when this chapter was done.**

•

Tokiya: Okay but, *sighs* I would of said yes if you ask earlier. Next time don't be so hesitant to ask me something okay? *smiles warmly*.

•

**Aika: *turns away to hide my blushing face* J-Jut sign out okay?**

•

Tokiya: See you next time on the Starish Panel.

* * *

**Hey guy's I wanted to post this last week but I had to do exams so that didn't help. Also I'm back...! And thank for the comments for me when I posted my last chapter. It really meant a lot to me so thank you so much...! Also like I said before I'll start the new stories either the middle of May or the being of June, I'll keep you guys post's about it. Also I was thinking of doing another story, and it would be about behind the scenes on the Starish panel. Like what the guys do when I went to Florida or when I took a break from the panel. I don't know, I might do it and I might not. What do you guys think? Should I do it? Well that's all I have to say so bye~.**


	12. I'm sorry but don't worry!

**I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

_I'm sorry this wasn't the update you were hoping for but I have my reasons such like; school, exams and I was sick for a very long time and of course I caught my brothers cold today :/ . Specially out of all days it had to be my birthday...anyway though I wanted to say a few things that you might like. Okay first off, I will be updating by the end of this month so look out for that, after that update I'll do one more then I'm going to put this on hold for a little while. I know what your thinking like "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?" Trust I've been there, but I want to get started on the Otoya and Ren stories. So basically this summer I really will be focusing on those stories, cause I at least want to get three chapters in for each story or maybe more. I really want to make those stories good but that doesn't mean I might update between stories. That's all I wanted to say so I'll update very soon,__ the Otoya and Ren stories are coming out this summer, and one thing before I go, if any of you are a member of Anime Planet let know because I'm also a member. I still go by the name ScarletRebel so look me up if want and talk me, and if you want to be a member and have a question just PM me. So I'll see you guys soon bye~_

_Sincerity, ScarletRebel_


	13. Here we go again!

**I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Note: I'm sorry if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes .**

* * *

**Aika: Thanks Ringo for agreeing to help me out on the panel today.**

•

Ringo: It's no problem, I was so excited when I got a call from you...!

•

**Aika: Well, the guys and I have a lot of questions to answer so I thought I need back up on this chapter.**

•

Ringo: I can hardly wait to get this started~

•

**Aika: Me too *opens the door*.**

•

Syo: WE SAID WE'RE NOT GIVING YOU TO HER...! *throws chair across the room*.

•

Nagi: *dodges the chair and smirks* Miss me shorty~

•

Syo: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY YOU LITTLE BRAT...!

•

Nagi: I'm only thirteen so I'm still growing but your suck short *sicks out his tongue*.

•

Syo: *at his limit* THAT'S IT COME HERE YOU-

•

Camus: *whacks Syo on the head with his staff* Silence you fool...! I had enough of this child's play.

•

Haruka: U-Um everyone can you please clam down?

•

Eiichi: *walks over to Haruka and grabs her by the hand* You know you wouldn't have to deal this chaos if you were our composer.

•

_Starish stands in front of Haruka_

•

Ren: Don't think you can get away of touching my lady like that.

•

Eiichi: Oh is it a fight you want? Because we're already warmed up *smirks*.

•

_Starish and Heavens have lighting bolts go between them_

•

Reiji: It's so much fun coming to the panel~

•

Ranmaru: This is so annoying watching them fight.

•

Reiji: Awww come on Ran-Ran, you have to admit that it's fun coming to the panel because you never know what might happen. Isn't that right Ai-Ai?

•

Ai: You must be talking about a different panel because the panel before us is not near the word fun.

•

Reiji: You might see that way but *pauses* hey do any of you feel that?

•

Otoya: Yeah it feels cold and kinda evil *looks over the door*.

•

_Aika has this cold evil aura around her_

•

Haruka: A-Aika-san are you okay?

•

**Aika: *vine pops out* I can never start a panel normally can I?**

•

Nagi: This another reason why your not cute.

•

**Aika: *grabs Nagi by his shirt* How about we do your question first so that way I can drop kick your butt out of here faster.**

•

Nagi: *slightly scared* Whatever...

•

**Aika: *let's go of Nagi's shirt and composes herself* Hey guy's, I'm sorry about that long intro but don't worry I'll make it up with guys answering your questions. Also today I thought it would be fun to have Ringo helping me out with panel.**

•

Ringo: Hello everyone...! It's nice to meet you *blows a air kiss*.

•

**Aika: Okay, with that out of the way lets get on with the first question.**

•

**This question is from InuyashaandKagome71793**

_Hi really love this story! It's so good! I really like Reiji so much! I have several questions for you guys!_  
_Okay first Nagi-chan! You are super adorbs! But, if you had to pick a member of STARISH to do a duet with who would you choose? _  
_Okay 2nd! Did you guys know that Shinning Saotome is Otoya's father? O.O_  
_Reiji I think that you are a very deep character! Who is actually very good at noticing little details. Now for my question can I have a hug and kiss please? Another question is what do you think of your juniors Otoya and Tokiya?_  
_Love you boys ;)_

•

Otoya: S-S-S-hinging is m-m-m-my f-f-f-father...!?

•

**Aika: Ah...Otoya will get to that in a minute but right now Nagi has to answer a questio**n.

•

Natsuki: Aika-chan don't tell me that you knew?

•

**Aika: Nagi answer the first question please**.

•

Syo: You did knew...!

•

**Aika: Look, right now Nagi has to go first, we'll get to Otoya right after him. So Nagi, would you please answer the question**.

•

Nagi: There's no way I would ever sing a duet with somebody, let alone a starish member.

•

_Aika gives Nagi a cold glare_

•

Nagi: *scared* B-But if I had a to pick a starish member, I would pick...Natsuki.

•

Natsuki: Really? Why me?

•

Nagi: You got some descent vocals, and mostly because I love it when you turn into Satsuki.

•

Natsuki: Satsuki?

•

Syo: Don't believe anything the little brat says.

•

Nagi: But-

•

**Aika: *slaps duck tape on Nagi's mouth* That's enough out of you. Okay then now-**

•

Lights go out

•

?: HAAAAAHAAAAHAAA

•

Otoya: This voice...

•

Shinning: *bust through the door while spinning* Hellllllloooo everyone~

•

**Aika: *sweat drops* At least he didn't come through the ceiling...**

•

Cecil: But...

•

_Everyone looks at the broken door_

•

**Aika: Why does something always have break...**

•

Masato: I'll have-

•

**Aika: Someone over to come fix it I know, but anyway let's get down to serious business.**

•

Otoya: *slowly walks up to Shinning with a serious face* Is it true...that your my father?

•

Shinning: Yes its true...I'm your father.

•

**Aika: Um...how about you two talk in the other room?**

•

Otoya: Why?

•

**Aika: Well, for one thing I think you two should talk alone about this and the other reason is mostly because I don't want to spoil to much to our viewers.**

•

Shinning: Ms. Aika has a point ~

•

Otoya: Okay...

•

_Otoya and Shinning leave the room_

•

Haruka: I hope Ittoki-kun will be okay.

•

Ringo: Don't worry so much, I'm sure Otoya will be fine. So let's get on with the panel! Ah who was next up again?

•

Reiji: Its me~

•

**Aika: Okay, take away Reiji.**

•

Reiji: How about I'll give you a hug and a kiss right after I answer your second question? Because I want to save something that special for last~ Any who, Otoyan and Toki are great juniors to have! They're like little brothers to me.

•

Tokiya: I don't recall being your little brother.

•

Reiji: That's not nice to say to your onii-san.

•

Tokiya: Your not my onii-san.

•

Reiji: *starts to fake cry* Your so mean Toki!

•

**Aika: *sweat drops seeing him being overly dramatic* Ah Reiji you still need to hug and kiss InuyashaandKagome71793**.

•

Reiji: Oh I'm sorry my girl~ I hope this kiss and hug can make up for it. *Reiji cups InuyashaandKagome71793 faces and kisses her lightly on her lips, he then holds her tightly against him* I hope I hear another question from you soon, my girl~ *he let's go of InuyashaandKagome71793* Bye Bye.

•

_Otoya comes back in the room _

•

Cecil: Eh, where's Shinning?

•

Otoya: He had some business to take care of.

•

Haruka: Ittoki-kun are you okay?

•

Otoya: Oh, yeah I'm fine. After I heard him explain himself I understood why he kept it a secret.

•

Masato: Why did he keep it a secret?

•

Otoya: Ahhhhh well...

•

Tokiya: Otoya you can tell us when your ready.

•

Otoya: Thank you, I would like that.

•

**Aika: Okay then on to the next question!**

•

**This question is from Flame-Master1213**

_Hi Aika! I love this story so far! I have a couple of questions actually! The first one is actually a more serious one. For all of STARISH. My question is when you one of those days when you just feel really down. What song do you listen to feel better? Also what's your favorite song in general? :)_  
_My last question is actually for a special someone! Haruka Nanami! What is your idea of a perfect date? _  
_Who was your first love? Was it a member of STARISH? *no skipping_*

•

**Aika: Thank you for loving my story and hope you continue to love it! But on to more important matters *looks at starish*.**

•

Nagi: *rips off the duck tape* Ugh, this is boring! Don't you agree Kira?

•

Kira: ...Yes

•

Eiichi: *walks over to me* Come on Aika *leans in close to me* let's show them something more interesting.

•

**Aika: *a vine pops our of my forehead* I don't think so *pushes Heavens in the other room*.**

•

Nagi: What are you doing!?

•

**Aika: Ringo, do you mind watching Heavens until they have a question answer?**

•

Ringo: I will love too! *walks in the other room*

•

**Aika: *locks the door* Okay then, now you guys can continue the question without any interruptions.**

•

Natsuki: Well there's actually hardly times that I do feel down but when I do I listen to "Pomise to Sirius" because its a song that Haru-chan made for me.

•

Otoya: I do that too, I listen to "Brand New Melody" because I think how fun it was working on that song together with nanami.

•

Ren: For me "Believe in the heart" gave the passion for music again and specially because my little lamb gave me that passion.

•

Masato: Mine would have to be "Knocking on the mind", mainly because that song reminds me how Nanami inspired me to a come to the academy.

•

Cecil: Of course the song that makes me the happiest, is the first song that I sang to Haruka, "Eternity Love".

•

Tokiya: A song that makes me happy, well I would actually say "Nanairo no Konpasu". Mainly because when I sang that song I felt I was singing as the real me, not as Hayato.

•

Syo: Hmm, a song that makes me happy would be _"_Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!". Cause when I sing that song I felt like could do anything! And that made me really happy.

•

**Aika: Half of those songs were mainly about Haruka.**

•

Haruka: *blushes*

•

**Aika: I'm going to take a wild guess here but are all those songs your favorite too?**

•

Otoya: Haha, you really do know us.

•

**Aika: Figures...**

•

Otoya: Oh that's right, how did know that Shinning was my father?

•

**Aika: I told you before, the internet has a lot of stuff about you guys.**

•

Syo: How much are you keeping from us?

•

**Aika: Not telling, okay then moving on.**

•

Syo: Hey, I was talking to you!

•

**Aika: *ignores Syo* Haruka I believe you were ask a question.**

•

Haruka: *blushes* Um, for the first question-

•

**Aika: Wait before you answer, I have to do this one small thing.**

•

_Aika pushes Starish and Quartet Night out of the room_

_•_

Otoya: Hey, what are you doing!

•

Ranmaru: Stop pushing me!

•

**Aika: *opens the door* Ringo, you have more guest ~**

•

Ringo: Yay!

•

Syo: Oi Aika, what are you doing!?

•

Aika: I figure Haruka would like to say this without you guys here, so when Haruka is done answering the question you guys can come back in.

•

Cecil: Wait a minu-

•

Aika: *closes the door before Cecil can finish* Now Haruka you can say your answer to your in private, and don't worry the room is sound proof so you don't have to worry about them listening.

•

Haruka: Oh okay...well let's see, my idea for for a perfect date would be, a nice dinner, walking in the park, and a nice kiss on the cheek before going separate ways. And I actually never falling in love with anyone but even if I did I wouldn't have time to have a relationship because I'm was being busy writing songs for Starish and going to meetings. If I ever do fall in love I want it to be like how everyone says it is, you only think about that person, caring for that person, and would do anything for that person.

•

**Aika: (Maybe she's not that clueless that everyone claims her to be) That's a really nice answer Haruka.**

•

Haruka: I do have one question though, why would my first love would be with one of the Starish members?

•

**Aika: (I take that back) W-Who knows anyways, if I were you...**

**•**

_Aika opens the back door_

**• **

**Aika: I would get out before I let Starish back in**

**• **

Haruka: Um, why exactly?

•

**Aika: Because I think that they're going to keep bother you about which one of them you would date and it is going to annoy the heck out of me.**

•

Haruka: A-Alright.

•

_Haruka walks through the back door_

•

_Syo bust's through the door_

•

Syo: E-Eh? Where did Nanami go!?

•

**Aika: She left.**

•

Natsuki: Where did Haru-chan go?

•

**Aika: I send her out before you guy's got to her.**

•

Cecil: Why did you sent Haruka away?

•

**Aika: Because I know you guys would be bugging her about what she said and plus I know that would annoy the heck out of me.**

•

Otoya: O-Oh really?

•

**Aika: Anyways moving on to he next question**.

•

**This is question is from The lovely ore-sama45**

_Omg this chapter made me ridicoulusly happy! First with Otoya winning the coin toss and his story winning- IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU MY LIL REDHEAD *cries happy tears* _

_I have a question for Camus: did you grow up close to the the Queen of Permafrost?_

_To Otoya: you are a natural redhead right? I've always wondered...XD_  
_To Masato: This might be a personal question but, since you're the heir of the Hijirikawa corporation, don't you get a lot of marriage proposals from other corporation's daughters? How do you deal with it? Ren can also answer this question. (The life of a rich kid is not easy! XD)_

_Read you later_  
_Ore-sama_

_Ps: good luck with school_

•

**Aika: I guess I have to get Camus out of that room now...**

•

_Aika pulls Camus out of the room_

•

Camus: How dare you handle me like that!

•

**Aika: Yeah yeah, just answer the question so that way we can move on with the rest of our lives.**

•

Camus: I couldn't agree more, as for the question why should I tell the relationship between me and the queen?

•

**Aika: She curious and wants to know, what's the harm of telling her?**

•

Camus: If I really must then fine, as many may know I am loyal to sever the queen so growing up I watch the Queen grow up to become amazing women. I hardly ever spoke to the Queen except when I was suppose to.

•

**Aika: So what I'm getting at is you were close to Queen but at the same time you weren't?**

•

Camus: To put it in those terms, yes.

•

**Aika: Okay then...**

•

Cecil: I never knew your relationship with the Queen was like that.

•

Camus: If thats all for me I will take my leave.

•

_Camus leaves the room_

•

**Aika: Well then moving on to the next part of the question, Otoya I believe you were ask a question.**

•

Otoya: I've always been a natural redhead.

•

**Aika: Good to know, moving on to Masato and Ren.**

•

Masato: There was occasionally times marriage proposals were brought up, though nothing was ever official. At the times when marriage proposals were brought up I really didn't care for it, marriage was just another part of becoming the head of the family business. I don't get them anymore because I've become busy with Starish so I have not worried about it.

•

**Aika: Huh, you would think you would get more of proposals after you became famous.**

•

Ren: Probably because they all came running to me~

•

Masato: *gets irritated* Why would they do that?

•

Ren: Because when I got famous they all fell in love with me, why do you think I have more of them?

•

_Lighting shots between Ren and Mastao_

•

**Aika: *sweat drops* (Here they go again) Let's move on before more of this place gets more ruined.**

•

**This question is from LoverGirl71793 **

_Okay so just wanted to say that Ren I absolutely love your voice and how much passion you put into your work. I have a question for all of you and one for Quartet Night! Plus one question for Syo and Tokiya! Then just a final statement for STARISH!_  
_Starish do you have a quote that you live by? If so what is it?_  
_Quartet Night if you married Haruka would you have kids? How many?_

_Syo! You are so cool! I just love how you try so hard and everything you do. Hope to see you in another movie Ryuya-San soon! The question is why does being called cute bother you so much? I mean I get that it might be embarrassing but I had a lot of issues growing up with my image. So, I think it's actually really great that you get called cute a lot. Sorry for being a bit of downer there haha! But, well Hakuna Matata :)_

_Tokiya! I honesty would say that you have the biggest range of all the singers in STARISH. Your songs pack such a punch emotionally! So I want to thank you for singing with so much heart and love. Got carried away again lol! My question for you is if Haruka asked you to be HAYATO for a date with her, would you?_

_Okay this is kind of embarrassing to say but your songs can make me stop crying. Put me to sleep if I'm scared. Sometimes I play Mirai Chizu to just calm my heart beat. Yumeiobito can calm like no other song. I honestly say that I'm a die hard fan of yours and love you all so much! *blushes bright red* Thank you!_

_I almost forgot! Ren I'm in love with you! Umm would you go on a date with me please? Also Masa, Tokiya and Ranmaru I have huge crushes on you guys too! *blushes*_

_Really love this story! :) Btw my nickname is Shion! If you don't mind you can call me that! You are seriously amazing! I don't know if I could survive what you've gone through. I respect you greatly!_

•

**Aika: This should be fun, alright let's start with Starish.**

•

Otoya: Hmm, a quote we live by would have to be..

•

Natsuki: Oh I know "A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination, and hard work" by Colin Powell.

•

**Aika: Very well said, now moving on to the second part of the question-**

•

Syo: Quartet Night isn't here.

•

**Aika: Oh right, Ringo bring all of Quartet Night in here please!**

•

Ringo: Okay! *opens the door for Quartet Night*

•

Reiji: Yay, more questions!

•

Ranmaru: Shut up so we can get this over with.

•

Camus: I couldn't agree more.

•

Ai: But we must answer the question fully.

•

**Aika: Alright then, Reiji you go first.**

•

Reiji: Of course I would have kids with the kido, and I would like to have lots of them!

•

**Aika: I'm actually not surprised that he said that..**

•

The rest of Quartet Night : Neither are we.

•

Camus: I only plan to have one child, so that he or she will take my place to be loyal servant to the Queen.

•

Ranmaru: I don't plan to have any kids, I'm a idol after all so I wouldn't have time to take care of them or see them.

•

Ai: Since I'm android it would be impossible for me to have kids, I would also have to agree with Ranmaru statement.

•

**Aika: I can really only see Reiji as a father as for the rest of you no, I think that's all the questions you guys have left on this chapter.**

•

Ranmaru: Now we can finally leave this place.

•

Reiji: I don't want to leave!

•

Ranmaru: Well we are whether you like it or not *grabs Reiji by the collar*.

•

_Quartet Nights leaves the room_

•

**Aika: Um next up is Syo.**

•

Syo: Well thank you for saying I'm cool and I'm working in another show with Hyuga, hopefully you'll like it. Me being called cute is a problem I've been dealing a lot growing up, because of that other guys would pick on me. So its another reason why I act the way I am, I wanted to show those people that they were wrong. And for the problems that you deal with, I will lend you my strength through my songs! So don't worry I'll be here for you.

•

**Aika: That was really sweet Syo.**

•

_Syo smiles happily_

•

**Aika: Okay moving on to Tokiya's part of the question.**

•

Tokiya: Thank you very much for loving my voice and songs, as your question though I actually wouldn't act like Hayato for a date with Nanami-san. I would rather act like myself, and to be honest I wouldn't go on a date with a girl who would ask me to be someone else, and that's not Nanami-san at all.

•

**Aika: Wow, very well put Tokiya.**

•

Tokiya: By the way Shion-san we wanted to make our songs that way, to make you stop crying or maybe feel stress and being scared.

•

Masato: We always want to make sure our fans are always happy when they hear our songs.

•

Otoya: We're happy that our songs have effect you so well.

•

Ren: Thank you from a lovely Lady like you for being a big fan of us, and I will take you on a date, as soon as you close your eyes I'll be there waiting for you. And you and me could be alone for a very long time and who knows what might happen ~

•

**Aika: Alright alright enough with the flirting and moving on to the next question.**

•

**This question is from KonaMikuisOtAnime**

_Welcome back Aika-san! XD I want to ask everyone if they know PewDiePie,Markiplier,JackSepticEye,Smosh,CinnamonToastKen,Cryaotic,Stampy (SO MANY YOUTUBERS) by the way Ittoki , Ren I have 2 keychains that is the 2 of you XD XD XD XD once again welcome back Aika-san_

•

Natsuki: We really don't watch YouTube.

•

**Aika: I only one I knew was PewDiePie but I only watch 4 videos of him**.

•

Otoya: That's awesome that you have a keychain of Ren and me.

•

Cecil: You were sick Aika?

•

**Aika: I get like that from time to time anyways moving on.**

•

**This question is from AnimeGirl4891**

**I have a few questions for Ren**  
**1\. When did you start flirting with girls?**  
**2\. How long have you been playing the saxophone?**  
**3\. Could I please have another pick-up line and a kiss on the lips? *face turns red***

•

Ren: I started flirting with girls when I was 13 year old and I started to play the saxophone at 5 years old. And I think that there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off of you *gives AnimeGirl4891 a sweet kiss on the lips*

•

**Aika: While Ren is finishing up that let's go onto the next question.**

•

**This question is from Guest1995**

_Ah, I see now. You were off sick and working all this time to have time to write a new chapter; well, at least we know that you haven't left this story to gather dust, so that's a relief! And I can't wait for new chapters, as well as when you start up your Otoya and Ren stories! And also: OMG, it must be the worst to be stuck with a cold on your birthday (a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you, btw)! Hope you get well soon! On that note: Get well soon and take your time with the stories, we readers have loads of others to read to keep ourselves occupied until you're ready to write again, so 'YAY FOR BOTH PARTIES!' I suppose, if you catch my drift, haha! Anyway, Hope to hear from you soon - And again: GET WELL SOON &amp; HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

•

Syo: You're Birthday?

•

**Aika: It pass a while ago, don't worry about it to much. Anyways thank you for the for the birthday message and for the encouragement. As for the other stories I will tell more about them and other details later on.**

•

Cecil: You should have told us it was your birthday.

•

**Aika: I was sick anyways so there was really hardly anything I could do, onto the next question.**

**•**

**This question is from AnimeGirl4891**

_I have a question for Syo. Have you ever been mistaken for being your twin brother?_

•

Syo: Yeah but a lot of the time him and me would trick people just to get a laugh out of it.

•

**Aika: AnimeGirl4891 regarding to your other questions I will get to them later on ok?**

•

Cecil: Hey Aika, is it okay if I read the next question?

•

**Aika: Sure go ahead.**

•

**This question is from **hopeanddreams

_Happy belated birthday! I am looking forward to your next update! I hope you are feeling better. _  
_Question: Tokiya, if you could take me on date, where would you take me?_  
_Question: Satsuki, can you take off your glasses for me? Please? ;) _  
_*whisper* Sorry everyone else, lol. ;p_

•

Natsuki: Satsuki?

•

**Aika: *slightly scared* W-We'll get into that in a moment for now let's answer the other questions.**

**•**

Tokiya: Well I'm not sure what places you don't or do like so maybe a nice restaurant would be to your liking.

•

**Aika: That's sweet, even if it is old fashion.**

•

_Everyone in the room gets scared_

•

Natsuki: Eh, why did everyone get scared all of a sudden?

•

**Aika: *gets closer to Natsuki face* N-Natsuki just stay still**.

•

Natsuki: Eh, why-

•

_Aika quickly takes off Natsuki glasses off and shoves him in the other room with Heavens_

•

Syo: *hears Nagi screaming* Well I hope the little brat gets what he deserves.

•

**Aika: Well wish me luck, because I'm going to have to put them back on him *opens the door***

•

_Heavens and Ringo run out of the room_

•

Satsuki: I'm not done with you yet!

•

Nagi: We'll be back another day!

•

Ringo: I remember I have to go to a meeting, sorry that I can't stay!

•

Masato: *puts Natsuki glasses on while he was distracted* Are you okay Shinomiya?

•

Natsuki: I think so.

•

**Aika: Well we have two more questions from our viewer's so let's get on to the next question shall we?**

•

Cecil: I'll read the next question.

•

**This question is from Edheads699**

_I really love this panel! Oh and for now I only have a question for Masato and Tokiya but i will eventually think of one for everyone! On another note, I think you all have amazing voices. But Natsuki, your voice has a special place in my heart! anyways, here's the questions_  
_Masato: How often do you keep in touch with your little sister?_  
_Tokiya: Was transitioning from being a solo artist to in a boy band hard for you?_

•

Cecil: I never knew you had a little sister.

•

**Aika: I knew.**

•

Syo: *smirks* Of course you did.

•

Otoya: Ren did you know?

•

Ren: I just found out recently when I caught him talking to her on the phone.

•

Tokiya: Why didn't you tell us?

•

Masato: Well my family wanted to her a secret from everyone outside of our family for special reasons, and yes by the way, I do keep in touch with my sister.

•

**Aika: That answers that question now moving onto Tokiya.**

•

Tokiya: I do admit it was hard working with other people but later on it did get easier because I got along with them after we graduated.

•

Ren: That's nice to hear Icchi.

•

Syo: I'll read the last question.

•

**This question is from MagentaPeace**

_Aika-channn *hugs you* I missed you! Waaa, d-did Ai indirectly confess to me?! I think I'm gonna faint..._  
_First of all, thank you Ai! (want to go with me to a nearby cafe?)_  
_Okay, I've got a question for Ranmaru! Ran-Ran, I know you like cats so...suppose you have 3 pet cats you wanna keep, what would you name them? _  
_To Camus: Hah, I finally got the courage to ask you a question! Be proud of me Aika-chan XD Anyways, Myu-chan, what is the name of the horse you own? And, can I keep that horse too? _  
_To Tokiya: What do you think of Aika-chan? *giggles* I'm going to a good Onee-chan to Aika-chan so this is a request from me. Go on a date with Aika-chan. She likes you. A lot. Right, Aika-chan?_  
_(sorry, Aika-chan but I kinda noticed you were staring at him, so I'll be your fairy godmother HAHAA XD also I really wanted to say this too)_  
_Anyways, GOOD LUCK! :)_

•

**Aika: *gets speechless* A-Ahh**

•

Tokiya: *gets a tint of blushing going across his face* Oh..

•

Ren: It looks like Aika dream is coming true, although it would be a lot better if it was me~

•

Quartet Night walks back into the room

•

Camus: How dare you lie to us saying we were done but we're clearly aren't!

•

Cecil: Calm down Camus, the faster you guys answer your questions the faster you can leave.

•

**Aika: Cecil is right, so the first one up is Ai.**

•

Ai: If I can find time to fit that arrangement I would not mind but it would also depends what cafe are we going.

•

**Aika: That's sweet..I guess anyways moving on to Ranmaru.**

•

Ranmaru: I'm not sure what I would name my pets but I guess maybe Zeus, Ace, and Oliver.

•

Natsuki: That sound such cute names~

•

Ranmaru: *shoots a glare* Shut up.

•

**Aika: A-Anyways moving onto Camus..**

•

Camus: I have no idea why but if you must know the name of my horse its Edward. And no you may not have him!

•

Otoya: Wait where's Reiji?

•

**Aika: I only needed these three so there really was no point asking him to come here.**

•

_Quarter Night leaves the room without a word_

•

Tokiya: Well then *takes my hand*, I should answer the question first before the date. I actually feel that I really have many stuff in common with you and I would like to know more about you. So shall we go on a date so I can find out more?

•

**Aika: *takes her hand away from Tokiya*I can't believe I just did that and what I'm about to do next.**

•

Tokiya: What do you mean?

•

**Aika: I can't go on a date with you because..I have a boyfriend..**

•

Starish: ...WHAT!?

•

_To becontinued_

* * *

**I'm back from the dead! I'm just kidding anyways I'm so sorry that I haven't got to this sooner than I wanted, as soon as summer hit a lot of things came up for me. Onto a different matter, regarding to the Ren and Otoya stories I am going to do them but since I haven't this in a very long time I thought I would get many chapters into this. As soon as I think I had enough chapters into this I will put this on hold again and start those stories. Also yes I left a cliff hanger in this, and yes I do have a boyfriend and I thought it would be funny on how Starish react to it XD. So in the next chapter its up to you guys, cause I talked to my boyfriend and he said he would be more than happy to do this with me and come on the next chapter. So if you have questions for him or me or really the point of this fanficion, Starish. And one more thing cause I probably won't hear me in a few day's...Merry Christmas! So I'll see you guys in the upcoming new year! Bye~**


	14. Love

Hello everyone, I know this isn't what you were expecting because I haven't wrote anything in a really long time and it's because I've just been in a really bad spot. I want to be real with everyone who is reading this...so my name is Teresa (not going to say my last name for personal reasons). I'm 16 years old now and m home schooled. Anyways I want to get to the point of this I want to ask all of you what is love to you? Is love something you would do anything for? What would you do for love?Love is something special that can come into person life and make it better or worse for me it was both. My boyfriend that I suppose to write about in the next chapter I just dump this morning and right now I'm just having the hardest time answering those questions along with others. I know I'm 16 but I act like I'm much older and that was the problem for me. I was in a relationship for almost 2 years and I just gave that up for some other guy I met. I'm not going to say their real names but replace them with fake ones, Ash was my boyfriend I loved for almost two years and he made me happy and laugh. My parents found out our relationship and didn't want him in my life, so what did I do? Any other teenage would do just run away from the problem and not trying to fix it. By that I mean I was going to actually run away with him because I loved him and etc. but way deep down inside me I knew that was wrong and I was making a big mistake but I ignore that feeling and dated him behind my family's back. After my family found out Ash him and I fought and fought and fought. It got to the point where it was a miracle that we could last a day or two without getting into a fight and there was many times that I almost walked out on him but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that deep inside that was unhealthy that I kept going through a roller coaster of feeling sad one minute then happy the next but once again I ignore the feeling. It wasn't until recently that I realize more that this kind of relationship wasn't right...I realized it from a guy. One day last week I met a guy on video chat on omegle, I was only on there because Ash and I were having another fight and I just really wanted comfort to just to talk to someone. The guy's name was Scott and he made me felt really good about myself and I haven't felt that good in a very long time. I thought about Scott a lot after that and we talked a lot. Ash wasn't happy that I talk to him and only just wanted me to pay attention to him and only him. That night it hit me...What do I have in common with Ash? He's 19 years old and he made me feel sad a lot and made me feel happy sometimes. Which made me realize something I've been unhappy for 2 years with Ash, feeling that ignored and put away just suddenly came up and made me think he wasn't the one for me. So I thought it over and over again and I broke up with Ash but was it worth it? I mean say you made a cake and someone only took two bites of it and was done with it, you put so much hard work and effort making that cake but only just for someone who was only take two bites of it. However this morning I felt like I couldn't do it any more and I just ended it...I then tell Scott and one thing lead to another to which I'm dating him at the moment. Now I'm just confuse as hell on what to do and what to think. I told Ash that I wanted him to be part of my life in someway like to be friends but he just said "Cut him off or you'll never see me again, so him or me" and I chose Scott. Now Ash has deleted me off his skype and now I my current boyfriend tells me that Ash message him and told him something. I asked Scott what Ash told him but all he said "Do you trust me?" I said "Yes" he said "Ok because it's not important what he said to me...if you want to give Ash another chance it would be okay with me. Don't get me wrong I really want to be with you but I just want to see you happy" I just said "I'm happy because I'm with you". Now it's driving me crazy on what Ash told Scott and now I'm not sure I made a big mistake throwing a 2 year relationship on a guy that I just met, I can't even contact Ash even if I wanted to get back together with him. *take a deep breathe* A lot of you probably skip this or just left entirely who knows but I just really need to get this off my chest because right now I'm alone because Scott left to visit his grandma at the hospital and I can't contact Ash so I really have no one to talk to...So what is love to you? Is it worth pain and sadness? Is it being happy with someone you have in common with? What's love...?

-Teresa


End file.
